Precinct Z
by Doccubus
Summary: The entire DBZ gang are cops working in a precinct. Lemons for all couples: Bulma / Vegeta, Goku / ChiChi, Krillin / 18, Tien / Launch.
1. Precinct Z: The Best

**I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters.**

Precinct Z: The Best

There is no better precinct in the world than the Z precinct of Satan City. Of course what no one knows is that every single police officer working out of the precinct has superhuman powers, in fact three of them are aliens from a different planet altogether!

One of the aliens is Piccolo, who is a green Namekian from the planet Namek. He is in the investigation and undercover team and he's currently sitting on his desk, munching on donuts and reading a file from the case he has to work on with his partner 17. Now, 17 is half android and half human. The Z precinct found him and his twin sister tied to metal beds after they busted Dr. Gero for several crimes they couldn't prove he did. Piccolo himself was the one who got the warrant to search Dr. Gero's lab. They found enough evidence to lock Dr. Gero away for life.

Piccolo and Krillin, who was the shortest officer in the precinct, were the ones who found and liberated the androids. 17 was very grateful to Piccolo and decided to become his partner. 18 showed indifference to everybody but decided to join the force as well. She only talked to Krillin, her savior, at first, and of course her brother 17. However, soon the fierce android grew accustomed to her fellow officers and became more sociable.

The first person she broke that threshold with, was with Yamcha. Yamcha, of course, was a big chicken shit, but he soon saw that 18 had no intentions of hurting him. Yamcha, despite his fear, was not a coward. He was a good officer who was never afraid to make a bust. In fact, his biggest bust was made with Tien, which was a drug bust. Tien, who had been working the highway patrol, saw Yamcha working undercover and following the gang, and decided to stay nearby just in case Yamcha needed backup. Once Yamcha got the evidence he needed he raised his Ki and the guns came out. Tien and Yamcha effortlessly kicked away bullets, guns, baseball bats, feet, and fists, and soon the entire gang was in police custody.

However, despite the good work of the officers of precinct Z, the officers who made them the best precinct in the world are the other two aliens. They are from a warrior race called Saiyans. They are two of the four survivors of their entire race. Goku is the strongest of the four saiyans and he's partnered up with the second strongest and the prince of them all, Vegeta. Of course Vegeta hated being second best and constantly challenged Goku. They would either spar, or race to see who can make more arrests, and every single time, Goku won.

The only hard part about precinct Z working in the most populated city in the world, was the fact that they had to hide their amazing powers. They couldn't allow anybody to see them flying and shooting Ki blasts. Luckily the Z precinct has managed to keep the city safe by simply using their superior strength and when alone their forbidden powers. Up until now at least…

...

"Oh fuck you Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled in frustrations. Captain Roshi had just announced the arrest numbers for the week and as usual Goku had won again. Goku flashed an excited smile and Vegeta was fuming. Of course the rest of the precinct was laughing quite hysterically.

"Would you guys come off it already?" Piccolo said in annoyance.

"Yeah right, like those two would ever stop competing," Tien said.

"Yeah, I just pray to Kami that they don't fall in the love with the same woman," 17 commented.

"That would be disastrous," Yamcha added.

"Me? Fall in love!" Vegeta said overhearing their snide remarks, "Ha!"

"If we're being realistic here," Krillin said, "Goku will always love food above any woman, and Vegeta, well…you know Vegeta."

"Yeah I suppose you're right cue ball," 17 said. The group snickered at the nickname, normally when 17 called Krillin that, 18 would smack him upside the head. Today however, she left early from her graveyard shift because of her monthly womanly issues. As if she didn't PMS enough.

"Ooo I'm gonna tell 18," Yamcha teased.

"Yeah, she'll come rescue you Krillin," Tien remarked laughing.

"Heh," Piccolo huffed, "I don't understand why you don't fuck that woman and get rid of all this stupid sexual tension."

"Hey!" 17 said outraged, "that's my twin sister you're talking about here."

"Yeah Piccolo," Krillin agreed, "besides I have a girlfriend, I don't think Maron would appreciate that comment."

"Oh please," Tien said, "Maron is a 5 and Android 18 is a 10!"

"Yeah besides, you know she wants you," Yamcha said, "everybody knows."

17 growled and clenched his fists then said, "hey stop talking about my sister as if she were a piece of meat!"

"Alright, alright," Yamcha said putting up his arms defensively.

Vegeta smirked and said, "who would want to fuck that tin can anyway?"

The guys broke out in laughter and 17's face turned beat red. "Vegeta you fucking prick!"

"Come on guys," Goku said in his normal jovial tone, "that's not very nice. 18 is a great gal!"

The guys snickered mischievously and 17 gave Goku an appreciative nod. 17 smirked as an idea struck him, and he aimed his hand at a metal bar supporting a wall. He shot a Ki blast that ricocheted off the bar and hit every single man in the room except himself and Goku. Goku broke out in laughter and Vegeta growled and took a fighting stance recovering the quickest. The others groaned in pain and Piccolo gave a low growl.

"That's what you get for talking about my sister," 17 said.

Vegeta looked ready to pounce and the room went quiet as they waited for his reaction. Even Piccolo seemed interested. Goku just sat there with his goofy grin, but everybody knew that if Vegeta pounced, Goku would jump in and stop him. Vegeta and 17 had a small stare down and then every single person, including Piccolo and Vegeta, broke out into a hysterical laughter.

"Man I gotta admit," Yamcha said in between bouts of laughter, "you got us good."

"What I don't understand is why you hit me," Krillin said clutching his stomach which was hurting because of all the laughing.

"I just like messing with you cue ball," 17 said, "besides my sister does actually have a thing for you."

"Really?" Krillin said seriously.

The guys broke out laughing again and Yamcha said, "what is she, blind?"

"Asshole," Krillin muttered.

"Alright guys settle down," Captain Roshi said coming back from his donut break. The guys wiped their eyes from laughter tears and sat down. "I always miss the good jokes."

"Hell no," 17 said, "you guys better not mention this to that pervert."

The guys laughed and Roshi smiled knowingly. Roshi knew what he was and he wasn't ashamed of it. The guys knew better than to bring their girlfriends around, well except Krillin who lives in the same complex. Maron doesn't seem to notice the advancements though. "Alright guys," Roshi started getting serious, "18 called in sick so Goku I want you to take the graveyard shift tonight."

"Did she seem angry?" 17 asked nervously.

"Yes, very much so," Roshi answered.

"Oh shit, I'm so dead," 17 whined.

The guys chuckled and Roshi continued, "anyways we have a new secretary in our office. I know how much Tien hates being put on secretary duty, so I met up with Ox, the mayor, and he gave us the budget to hire a permanent secretary."

"Oh thanks so much Captain," Tien said gratefully.

"Yes, let me introduce her," Roshi said, "come on in sweetie."

A dark haired, beautiful girl walked into the room nervously. She had a headband holding her hair back and a timid expression on her face. Roshi gave her a nod and the girl waved and said, "H-h-hi my name in Launch."

"Tien I want you to show her how to use all those complicated phones" Roshi said, "now Vegeta I have an assignment for you. You'll be working with Yamcha on this because Goku has the grave yard shift for the week."

"I have to work with the weakling?" Vegeta whined scowling.

"Sorry but Yamcha is the only one with experience in undercover work," Roshi said, "besides you'll also be working with Radditz."

"Ha, good luck working with my brother," Goku said, "he's quite a handful."

"Ah I know," Vegeta said, "I'll put him in his place."

Yamcha sighed and said, "looks like I'm the bitch of this mission. Captain how come we have to work with Radditz isn't one saiyan enough?"

Launch gave him a confused look and Yamcha bit his tongue. He had forgotten that she was there. Roshi cleared his throat nervously as if trying to get her mind off of it. "Um Radditz is on this mission because you guys have to go undercover in North Star City, Mr. Popo, the mayor of that town, said that he wouldn't let any other police force go undercover in his town unless one of his own went with us. Radditz is the star of precinct A, so Mr. Popo refused to send anyone else."

Vegeta 'hmphed' and said, "if the problem is in North Star then why are we getting involved, let them deal with their own damn problems!"

"No these guys are rumored to be the brains of the gang Yamcha and Tien took down a few weeks ago," Roshi said, "this gang is our case so we have to finish it completely."

Yamcha sighed sadly and said, "when do we leave?"

"Tonight," Roshi answered, "Next order of business, we have kidnapping case and I want 17 and Piccolo to read over the files and start an investigation. Now this girl is extremely high profile and I'm not allowed to say who she is, but it is imperative that we find her…alive. That's all for today guys."

Tien and Krillin let out an audible sigh, if Roshi didn't address them then they would spend the day eating donuts on patrol. Well after Tien trained the secretary at least. They all migrated out of the room and into their respective offices. 17 and Piccolo immediately began reading the files, being the hard workers that they are. Krillin went out to his patrol car and went to radar Maron's neighborhood, that way he could work and be with his girlfriend.

Goku went home to eat and sleep, in order to be ready for the night shift, and Vegeta and Yamcha went to lunch together and awaited the call from Radditz.

...

"Alright girlie," Tien said gently, "now this is very easy to understand and I'll probably teach you once and you'll never have a problem again."

"Thanks Lieutenant Tien," Launch said taking out a notepad like a nerdy little school girl.

"You're, uh, gonna write it down?" Tien said, "it's not hard at all."

"No silly, I'll get that quickly," Launch said sweetly, "what I want to know is what is a saiyan?"

Tien started sweating bullets almost instantly. What can he say? He can't tell her the truth…can he? He started sputtering and finally said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me Lieutenant," Launch said, "I heard Sergeant Yamcha mention it, and then everybody in the room paled."

"You're too smart for your own good," Tien said.

"I knew it was something important, now tell me," Launch insisted.

"Sorry Miss Launch, that information is classified," Tien said.

Launch gave an exasperated sigh then wrinkled her nose. Tien looked at her curiously as she wrinkled her nose even more and opened her mouth in an 'ah' shape. Tien jumped when Launch sneezed loudly and almost flew off her chair. "Bless you," Tien said looking down on his shirt to make sure it didn't have any snot. When he looked up the sweet dark-haired Launch wasn't there anymore, now the was a fiery blonde glaring daggers at him. "What the…"

"Tell me!" she said dangerously, "what is a saiyan?"

"Uh Miss Launch…"

"Tell me now!" she yelled.

"I told you it's confidential," Tien said keeping his normal calm self.

Launch yelled in frustration and attacked Tien head on. She grabbed Tien's head and started trying to bash it against the wall. Tien grabbed her arms gently but firm enough so she wouldn't move and Launch promptly kicked his shins. Tien grunted in pain and stumbled back slightly, knocking down the chalkboard on the wall behind him that had all the messages and reminders for the day. Chalk dust filled the air and Launch sneezed again pushing herself away from Tien who took a small defensive stance.

"Ok Lieutenant," she said cheerfully catching Tien completely off guard, "teach me how to use these things."

...

The phone rang and Vegeta picked up angrily, "what the hell took you so long Radditz?"

"Sorry, I was in the middle of a threesome," Radditz said chuckling.

"Threesome? That's so vulgar," Vegeta chastised.

That seemed to catch Yamcha's attention and he said, "Threesome? Oh lucky bastard! What was it two girls?"

Vegeta sighed and said, "I refuse to ask him that, weakling."

Radditz, though, had heard Yamcha's question and said, "a girl and a guy."

"A girl and a guy? Really?" Yamcha said.

"He doesn't know does he?" Radditz asked Vegeta.

Vegeta growled and said, "Hey idiot, in case you didn't know Radditz is bisexual."

Yamcha blinked in surprise and he heard Radditz chuckling on the line and saying, "hey Yamcha don't act so surprised, everybody's doing it now-a-days."

"What sleeping with people of the same sex?" Yamcha asked sarcastically.

"And speak for yourself asshole," Vegeta said, "I'm not gay."

"Ha, I know Vegeta you're too much of a pompous asshole to actually be into men," Radditz said, "we're really sensitive ya know."

"Prick," Vegeta muttered.

"Hey Vegeta, tell Yamcha to watch it while we're on this mission, I've had my eye on him," Radditz teased.

Yamcha 'eep'ed and Vegeta broke out in laughter. "How are you Kakkarot's brother?"

"You're lucky Kakkarot's not like me Vegeta," Radditz teased, "if he was you would be his bitch."

"Shut the fuck up!" Vegeta howled.

This had Radditz and the bit shaken Yamcha rolling on the floor in laughter. "Alright, all joking aside," Radditz said calming down from the laughter, "so tonight, we're meeting at a friend's house before we start our undercover work."

"What exactly are we investigating?" Yamcha said.

"We'll talk about that when you get here," Radditz said, "the address is 8749 Capsule Ave, North Star. Be there at 7pm and don't be late."

"See you there," Vegeta said.

"Yeah," Yamcha agreed.

"Can't wait to see you Yamcha," Radditz teased seductively. Yamcha shuddered and Vegeta hung up laughing.

...

"Baby!" Maron said excitedly sitting on the hood of Krillin's patrol car.

"Maron," Krillin said getting out the car, "I'm supposed to be patrolling, if people know I'm here they'll slow down. It'll destroy the whole essence of a speed trap."

"Oh I hate those," Maron commented, "I would have gotten twenty tickets last week if I didn't have such a good body, now I only got five."

"Five tickets! How fast do you drive?" Krillin asked bewildered.

"60 on the streets, and 90 on the highways," Maron said carelessly.

"Maron, we don't give out tickets to be assholes, we do it for your safety and the safety of other people, you have slow down," Krillin said, "no more tickets."

"Oh well that's easy, the five tickets I got are from the same officer, I simply just have to avoid driving at night," Maron said.

Krillin sighed, very aware of Maron's flirtatious ways to get out of a ticket. "So what the guy who gave you the five tickets is gay?"

"Guy? Oh no, no guy could resist me Krilly," Maron said, "it was a woman who gave me these fines, I would have gotten out of it if she was a lesbo, but no."

Krillin couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head in disapproval. "What am I gonna do with you girl?"

"The question is what can you do for me in order to get laid," Maron said seductively.

"I like that question better," Krillin said with a smile.

"What you can do is get me out of these tickets," Maron said batting her eyelashes.

Krillin sighed, having done this several times before. "Alright give me the officer's name and I'll give you her schedule, you simply reschedule the court dates to a time where she's busy. That way she won't show and you'll be home free."

"She doesn't have a name," Maron said.

"What do you mean she doesn't have a name?" Krillin said.

"Yeah under issuer she wrote the number 18," Maron said.

Krillin paled and almost threw up. "Oh jeez! Maron she's in my precinct!"

"That makes it easier than the other times!" Maron said.

"No, I know her very well, she will never miss a court date and she leaves her schedule open so no one can try to pull a fast one on her," Krillin said.

"Krillin you HAVE to do something," Maron whined, "If you don't I'll owe over 5 thousand dollars in fines!"

"FIVE THOUSAND!" Krillin shouted, "how can you possibly get fines that big?"

"Well speeding in a school zone, passing red lights, littering, not turning on my headlights, you know the normal stuff," Maron said.

Krillin's jaw dropped at the level of stupidity this woman had. He had been dating Maron for five years when they did that android bust, and when 18 joined the precinct Krillin became torn. He was engaged to Maron but at night he dreamed of 18. When he had sex with Maron he imagined it was 18 underneath him. When Maron talked and talked for hours, Krillin wouldn't listen anymore like he used to, he would just start daydreaming about 18. Krillin cursed his good heart. He didn't know if what he felt for 18 was lust or love and he definitely knew that she felt lust. His good heart couldn't let him cheat on Maron and if he broke up with her to be with 18 and it ended out being a one night thing, then he ruined the longest relationship he's ever had.

"I KNOW!" Maron screeched making Krillin flinch.

"What?" Krillin said almost in an annoyed tone.

"Talk to her! Bribe her to make her ditch the court date," Maron said.

"Oh no, she would kick my ass," Krillin said.

Maron got closer and batted her eyes. She gave him a small pout and said, "please?"

Krillin sighed, he could never say no to that girl.

...

"How is this possible?" 17 said in frustration.

Piccolo let out a breath of frustration and said calmly, "we just have to read them again."

"We've read them all day, it's almost midnight!" 17 said.

"It is not possible that the mayor's daughter was kidnapped from her room and there was not a single shred of evidence!" Piccolo said, the frustration starting to show in his voice, "I mean her room is in the center of the mansion! There's cameras everywhere and nothing registers! The room was left absolutely spot less, no sign of struggle, and the windows were barred shut, so they had to come out the way they came in, which is through those cameras!"

"Just how smart are these guys!" 17 said. The two looked at each other as another possibility came to mind. Then 17 said, "What if she wasn't in her room when she was kidnapped?"

"Or what if she wasn't kidnapped at all?"


	2. Precinct Z: Mysteries and Discoveries

**I do not own dbz or any of its characters.**

Precinct Z: Mysteries and Discoveries

Radditz was waiting patiently at the doorstep of Capsule Corporations. The place was so huge they had a whole street just for the company and all it's crazy inventions. However, at the end of the street was where the dome-like house was. Here the owners of the company lived and worked on new innovations. At 7pm sharp a car pulled up to the driveway and Vegeta and Yamcha emerged. "Punctual as always," Radditz complimented with a smirk.

"The Prince of all saiyans is never late," Vegeta said. Yamcha rolled his eyes and Radditz gave him a sarcastic bow. Vegeta scowled and said, "fuck you."

"So why are we at Capsule Corp?" Yamcha said nervously scratching his head.

"We need scientific help," Radditz said noticing Yamcha's nervousness and giving Vegeta a small glance.

"Why are you so nervous Yamcha?" Vegeta said almost teasingly.

"Um…because…er…"

"Because he's my cheating ex-boyfriend," a female voice said startling the two saiyans a making them turning around abruptly.

"Hi Bulma," Yamcha said softly.

Bulma glared at him for a moment then turned to the two saiyans. She opened her mouth to speak to Radditz but froze when she saw Vegeta. He was so gorgeous. Sure he was shorter than all the guys she's ever dated, but a thousand times more attractive. She could have started drooling if Radditz hadn't caught on and saved her from the embarrassment.

"Bulma!" he said startling her, "these are my partners. It seems like you know Yamcha, so this is Vegeta."

Vegeta scowled and rolled his eyes. Bulma, offended, wanted to stick out her tongue at him but that seemed a bit childish. 'God what's the use of being so hot if you're gonna be a disrespectful, asshole,' Bulma thought, 'still, he would be a nice fuck.'

"So what is it we need scientific help with, we're infiltrating a gang," Vegeta said.

"Let's go inside and I'll explain," Bulma said.

"I wasn't talking to you woman," Vegeta said harshly.

Bulma was ready blow a fuse, she wasn't gonna let some asshole cop talk to her that way, especially in her own house. "Hey Veggie, or whatever your name is…"

"It's Vegeta bitch!" he shouted angrily.

"Yeah whatever," Bulma said, "You do NOT insult me in my house you pompous, prick, now get inside so we can get down to business and keep your potty mouth shut!"

Radditz started chuckling and Yamcha dropped his jaw in surprise. She certainly wasn't this feisty when they were dating, if she was he would have never cheated on her. Vegeta's face reddened with anger and he opened his mouth to counter but Radditz grabbed his arm firmly and pushed him toward the door of the house. "We're here to work," Radditz said, "come on we have no time to waste."

Vegeta 'hmphed' and walked into the house with his arms crossed. He's never met a more infuriating yet intoxicating woman. He was gonna do his briefing and then he would give that a woman a piece of his mind, no one could disrespect the prince of saiyans and get away with it.

The three cops sat at the large dinning table and Bulma joined them shortly after with a file. "Now to answer your question officer Veggie…"

"First of all it's Lieutenant, and second of all it's VEGETA!" he barked.

Bulma smirked in satisfaction at pissing him off then said, "yes you guys are on a mission to infiltrate a gang, but you guys already took down the brawn of the operation. Now you're going after the brains and they're not easy to take down. They have a lab where they produce all kinds of illegal drugs by the billions. Before you guys take them down, we have to find the lab and shut it down."

"We?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah Veggie, we, as in us, the four of us," Bulma said.

Vegeta growled and Radditz chuckled again. "Actually Bulma," Radditz said, "We can't ALL infiltrate the lab. We're undercover remember, if we infiltrate the lab we'll blow our cover."

"Ok so the two of you go undercover and Radditz you can help me," Bulma said wanting in no way to be stuck with Vegeta or worse, with Yamcha.

Radditz couldn't stop the smile that became plastered on his face. "Sorry Bulma, but I'm already undercover I can't leave now, and Vegeta is too temperamental to keep a cover, so Yamcha and I will go undercover and you'll have to work with Vegeta."

Bulma gulped and said, "Radditz is there no other way?"

"Ha nope," Radditz said with an amused smile. Yamcha couldn't help but snicker and Bulma gave him a deathly glare.

"Shut up weakling," Vegeta said, "Radditz just did it to get you alone." Yamcha paled and Radditz broke into laughter. "And as for you woman, as long as you're working with me, I'm in charge got it."

Bulma scoffed and said, "don't count on it." This was gonna be a LONG week.

…...

Goku was breezing by the solitary freeway on his motorcycle. He was enjoying the fresh air running through his black spiky hair. It was the only thing about the grave yard shift he truly liked. It wasn't long until he reached the end of his route, which was the city limits of Satan City and Van Chester Heights. The officer working the graveyard shift in the other town was posted there on his bike looking out into the city. "Using you're saiyan eyesight Nappa?" Goku asked.

"Yes Kakkarot," Nappa said, "why drive around like an idiot when you can watch over the town from here and spring into action once you see trouble?"

"True," Goku said, "maybe I just like the night breeze when I'm driving."

"Or maybe you're just stupid," Nappa said rudely.

"Last I remember Nappa, I can kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back," Goku teased.

Nappa rolled his eyes and said in the saiyan tongue, "Don't rub it in."

Goku wasn't as fluent in the saiyan tongue but he could hold his own, so he responded in the same language, "don't call me stupid."

Nappa flashed him a glare and Goku broke out into a smile. Suddenly a jet black car zoomed past them going over a hundred miles an hour. Nappa and Goku watched go by then looked at each other. "Mine or yours?" Goku said returning back to English.

"Well he drove from my area into yours," Nappa said also in English, "so technically he should be mine. But he's speeding through your area now so, all yours Kakkarot."

Goku flashed him a grin and proceeded to follow the jet black speeder. Nappa was way out of sight by the time Goku caught up with the car and pulled it over. Goku's saiyan hearing could hear the cussing going on from inside the car and he chuckled a bit. He tapped the window with his flashlight and lit it as the window started rolling down.

"Good evening sir….ma'am?" Goku said in surprise. A woman? Driving that fast! At this time of night?

"Good evening officer," she said nervously.

"Driver's license and registration please," Goku said, as the woman began searching her purse, Goku continued, "I caught you doing 90, do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Sorry, it's just I can't let them catch me," she said anxiously looking back behind her.

"Catch you? Who?" Goku said looking back.

The girl hurriedly gave Goku her license and registration and said, "hurry officer please, I have to go!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks, now Goku was worried.

"Alright Miss…" Goku said looking at her license to learn her name, "Chichi?"

"Yes that's right," Chichi said impatiently.

"Look I'm a cop, if you're in trouble I can help you," Goku said.

"It's not really trouble it's just…" Chichi started. She was interrupted by loud screeching sounds coming from behind them and the sounds of a sirens. Five jet black cars came speeding down the highway toward Chichi and Goku and Nappa was trailing behind them trying to pull them over. The cars stopped in the middle of the highway blocking Chichi and Goku. Nappa jumped off his motorcycle and took out his gun. "Hey freeze!" he yelled out as the doors of the cars opened, creepily in unison.

"They've come for me! Please officer help me!" Chichi pleaded.

"Don't worry Miss Chichi, no one will hurt you," Goku said taking out his gun and joining forces with Nappa.

"Put your hands behind your head and lay down on the floor," Nappa said.

"Drop any weapons now or we will be forced to fire," Goku added.

Suddenly two shots rang out and Goku and Nappa's guns were flying off their hands. Then two men from each car emerged, weapons in hand. Two of them had sniper rifles, which is probably how they disarmed them. "We don't mean harm," one of the men said in a gruff voice, "we just want the girl."

"I will not allow you to take her," Goku said taking a defensive stance.

"Then we will be forced to kill you," the man said.

Nappa scoffed as he took a stance and said, "ha try it!" Gunshots started echoing off the walls as well as Chichi's screams of terror. She had watched in horror as twenty, thirty, forty bullets went flying at the two officers. Then they were gone. "What?" Chichi said looking around for them, "they disappeared." Evidently the shooters didn't notice this. Then she gasped when she saw the big bald one appear in midair behind one of the shooters and he kicked him in the face knocking him out instantly. The spiky hair one, whom she thought was very cute, appeared also in midair but upside down and over two the other shooters. He didn't even touch them. He just extended his arms so that his hands were right next to each of their faces and they both went flying away as if a huge gust of wind hit them.

Chichi rubbed her eyes in disbelief and continued watching. The guys simply flew around, disappeared and reappeared, and knocked out every single man without even using any sort of effort whatsoever. Goku and Nappa landed on the ground and surveyed their work. All the men would be knocked out for the night and they all have their weapons in hand, which all the evidence they need. Goku walked back to the car and the woman was looking at him wide-eyed, jaw dropped, and pale faced. 'Uh oh, she saw,' Goku thought.

"Um, Miss Chichi are you alright?"

"I…you…him…fly…how…" she stuttered before fainting. Goku opened the door and immediately laid the woman down and helped her regain consciousness. After a few minutes Chichi opened her eyes to a very concerned Goku and Nappa who was sitting nearby.

"I called the station they should be here to pick up the trash," Nappa commented more to Goku than to Chichi. However, Chichi reacted by jumping up and running back to her car.

"Miss Chichi, where are you going, you're going to be needed for questioning," Goku said.

"They can't find me, no one can find me, I have to hide!" Chichi cried turning on the ignition. The car grumbled but it didn't turn on. Again and again Chichi tried to turn on the car and it didn't budge. When sirens were heard in the distance Chichi got out of the car and made a run for it crying hysterically. "I have to get out of here!" she cried.

Goku looked at Nappa and put his finger over his lips as if telling him to not mention it. Nappa understood the gesture and started thinking of a story to tell the captain when he arrived. Goku ran to Chichi and carried into his arms bridal style. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone find you, but on the condition that you tell me why," Goku said.

"Yes, just please get me out of here," Chichi said with a whimper.

Chichi looked expectantly at the motorcycle but Goku knew he couldn't outrun all the cops coming this way so he leaped into the air and flew off leaving a trail of Chichi's terrified screams in the night air. By the time Goku arrived to his little house on mountain right outside of Satan City, Chichi had fainted again. Goku laid her down on his bed gently then went back to the scene to get his motorcycle. There was five motorcycles to use and he had chosen the fastest and best one. 18 would murder him if he didn't return her favorite motorcycle. Nappa was still there when he arrived and all the men and cars were already gone.

"They took them to jail?" Goku asked.

"No, Kakkarot, those we the mayor's men," Nappa said, "they thought we were kidnappers disguised as cops and that we were trying to take the mayor's daughter, which you took!"

"Oh no! They don't think I've kidnapped her do they? She asked me to take her!" Goku said.

"No, we cleared up the issue," Nappa said, "I told them that the girl escaped while we were taking down the guys and that you went out looking for her."

"Good, thanks for saving me there Nappa," Goku said.

"Come on Kakkarot," Nappa said, "we're the only saiyans left along with Radditz and Vegeta, we gotta watch out for each other."

"So I'll take the motorcycle back to the station and report that I couldn't find the girl," Goku said.

"Yes, then take that girl back home," Nappa said.

Goku nodded and mounted the motorcycle. He gave Nappa a small wave goodbye and zoomed back to the station. When he got there, Launch was there getting off her shift ready to switch with Tien. "Hey Miss Launch," Goku said, "Tien's running late?"

"Yes, half an hour," Launch said, "and just call me Launch."

"Ok Launch," Goku said cheerfully, "I'm sure Tien will show, he's not one to bail on a shift, but while you wait can you take my report?"

"Sure," Launch said sitting at the computer.

"3 am, I pulled over a car speeding on the highway. I gave her a ticket and she said someone was chasing her. 3:15 am five cars surrounded us and took out weapons. Officer Nappa from Van Chester Heights had followed them and backed me up. 3:30 am we were able to take down the men but the girl I had pulled over escaped. 3:45 am I went searching for her since she went on foot but couldn't fine her. 4:30 am I went back to the site and everything cleared up, only officer Nappa remained. He informed me that the girl was the mayor's missing daughter and that the men were his security team, and they thought we were kidnappers disguised as cops."

"Wow, what a crazy night," Launch said inputting the report and sending it.

"A crazy night indeed," a cool monotonous male voice said startling both of them.

"Jeez, 17 what are you doing here?" Goku said.

"Working on that high profile case," 17 said, "can you come into my office for a minute Goku?"

"Sure," Goku said cheerfully waving goodbye to Launch and following 17.

"Where was the last spot you saw that girl?" 17 said once Goku shut the door.

"Oh, she's that high profile case isn't she?" Goku said.

"What's going on?" Piccolo said from the adjoining office.

"Goku pulled over the mayor's daughter on the highway," 17 said.

"What!" Piccolo said rushing into the room, "where is she?"

"She escaped and Goku was searching for her, that's why I asked where was the last place he saw her so we can check for evidence or a trail," 17 said.

"Well she obviously followed the highway because there were no shoeprints or anything, but I'm pretty sure she went into the forest on the right hand side," Goku lied.

"Those men she was running from, that were one of the mayor's security teams, how many of them were there?" 17 said.

"Like 10," Goku said.

Piccolo and 17 looked at each other and said, "something's not right here?"

"How do you mean?' Goku said.

"Ok we'll tell you but only because you're important to our case," Piccolo said, "there shouldn't have been 10 men chasing her."

"Yes, the mayor's security teams consist of three men, and the teams are not allowed to combine to get better results," 17 said.

"But why not?" Goku said.

"Less chance of betrayal," Piccolo said.

"Yeah, so if 10 men were chasing her that means they weren't a security team," 17 said.

"So there could be a betrayal within the mayor's security system?" Goku said.

"That's right, there's something fishy going on at the mayor's office and home, and we're gonna get to the bottom of this," 17 said.

"Yes, we gotta keep that girl alive and away from them, it's evident that she was running away from them," Piccolo said.

"So if I were to find her, it would be okay for me to hide her like in my house or something?" Goku questioned.

"Yes, actually that would be perfect, cause no one knows where you live, not even the precinct," 17 said.

"Is there something you wanna tell us Goku?" Piccolo said suspiciously.

"Everything I say here stays here right?" Goku said. The Namekian and android nodded and Goku continued, "well the girl started crying and screaming desperately to escape so I took her to my house. Nappa made up that other stuff to save me."

"You have the girl!" the said in unison.

"I won't let you take her if she's gonna be in danger!" Goku warned.

"We won't, your house is her safest bet," 17 said.

"But we do need to ask her some questions," Piccolo said.

"Tomorrow, you guys get some rest, and I'll talk to her about it," Goku said.

The two nodded and Goku waved goodbye then left. He passed the desk and Launch was sitting there with an angry expression on her face and her hair looked blonde! Goku started rubbing his eyes, thinking he was seeing things, then he heard her sneeze. "Bless you," he said looking at her again this time her original dark color was back. "I must be more tired than I thought," he said rubbing his eyes again.

"What is it Goku? Is there something in your eye?" Launch said sweetly.

"No I'm just tired that's all," Goku said. He could have sworn she was blonde just a minute ago. Maybe she had a wig on. But why would she put on a wig then take it off? Goku shook his head and just forgot about it, and started heading home.

…...

"Tien! Are you alright?" Launch said worriedly when Tien walked in for his shift an hour late.

"What? Yeah, I'm okay, sorry for being late," Tien said.

"Oh it's okay, I just wanna go home, I'm tired," Launch said.

"Do you live very far away? 17 and Piccolo are still here they can drop you off," Tien said.

"Like 15 minutes," she answered.

Tien nodded and called out to 17 and Piccolo. "Yeah?" Piccolo said.

"Launch needs a ride home can you take her?" Tien asked.

Piccolo growled slightly and said, "No."

"I'll take her," 17 chirped pushing Piccolo back into the office, "he's just a grumpy bum."

"Shut up," Piccolo said pushing past him and leaving the office.

"Good night Piccolo," Tien said.

"What's left of it anyways," Piccolo muttered.

"So you'll drop Launch off?" Tien confirmed.

"Of course, just give me half an hour to put away the files and we'll go," 17 said.

"Thanks 17," Launch said sweetly.

"Again I apologize for making you wait an extra hour," Tien said.

"It's okaya-a-A-AACHOOOO!" Launch sneezed loudly falling back onto the floor.

"Oh, bless you, are you okay?" Tien said.

A blur of blonde clouded his vision and he was pushed down to the floor harshly. Launch was on top of him with a very angry expression on her face. "If you ever make me wait a whole entire hour for you I'll pulverize you! And you better stay an extra hour tomorrow so I can get more sleep!"

"Okay okay, just calm down," Tien said.

Launch's nose wrinkled and she sneezed again this time her head flinging back and banging against the desk. Right before Tien's eyes her turned dark again and she fell head first onto Tien's chest. Tien was bewildered, how did her hair change color just out of thin air? It seems like when her hair is blonde her personality is evil and when it is dark it's sweet. "Launch?" Tien said meekly.

Launch groaned and sat up slowly, grabbing her head. "Ouch."

"A-a-are you okay?" Tien said.

"Yes," Launch said, then froze when she realized where she was, "Oh my, how did this happen?"

"Y-y-you don't remember?" Tien said.

"No," Launch said.

They jumped at the sound of someone clearing his throat. They turned and saw 17 there keys in hand. "Um, no one's coming in until 6am, so you'll have the place to yourself for a whole hour, ya know" he said.

"Oh no," Launch said standing up, "it's not what you think?"

"Yeah yeah, I can explain," Tien added standing up as well, "she…uh…I…she….fell on me."

"O-kay" 17 said, "do you still need a ride?"

"Yes please," Launch said.

"Alrighty," 17 said walking to the door and waiting for her.

Tien and Launch looked at each other uncomfortably and Launch walked away.

…...

18 woke up bright an early, ready for her shift. She was lucky that Goku agreed to switch shifts with her , but she was not exactly a morning person. She stopped by Starbucks to get her morning coffee and went to the station. She was greeting by Tien who looked like he needed a coffee as well. "Good morning 18," he said.

"What's good about it?" 18 said sarcastically.

"That you're here," Krillin said from the donut table. A blush rose to 18's cheeks as she looked up at Krillin.

Tien grinned and said, "look you made her blush!"

18 gave Tien a harsh glare and said, "shut up."

Tien chuckled and 18 walked to the donut table to get one for herself. "Thanks for the compliment Krillin," she said standing next to him.

"It's only the truth, but I've been meaning to talk to you about something," Krillin said.

"What?" 18 asked.

"After our shift okay?" Krillin said.

"Alright," 18 said, "dinner?"

"Sure," Krillin agreed.

The office started filling up and Krillin and 18 were very happy to have gotten their share of donuts because they were gone in a blink of an eye. Vegeta and Yamcha were the last ones to arrive-at almost noon-and trailing behind them was blue haired woman they'd never seen before. They met in the conference room as usual waiting for Captain Roshi to announce assignments. Everyone was eyeing Bulma curiously, and finally Vegeta growled and said, "the woman is helping us with our undercover work now stop staring like idiots!"

"Jeez at least tell us her name," Piccolo commented grumpily. He really should have went to sleep earlier.

"You look familiar though," Krillin said to Bulma, "where have I seen you before?"

"I remember you Krillin, remember I was Yamcha's girlfriend," Bulma said.

Krillin paled and gulped. "Are you okay?" 18 whispered.

"No why should he be, Yamcha cheated on me with his five year long girlfriend," Bulma said.

Yamcha dropped his head and 17 said, "Damn Yamcha that's an all new low."

"Come on guys lay off, that's a touchy subject for Yamcha," Tien said.

"Thanks Tien," Yamcha said meekly.

18 gave Krillin a sympathetic glance and Krillin returned a sad smile. "Ha I'm actually gonna side with the weakling on this one," Vegeta commented.

"What!" Bulma shouted. Everybody watched the exchanged in a shocked silence, Vegeta never expressed his ideas on topics like this.

"That's right, a woman like you isn't capable of keeping a man's attention, poor Yamcha was probably bored out of his mind," Vegeta said.

"Oh God," Yamcha said distressed.

"You fucking prick!" Bulma said slapping Vegeta in the face. Vegeta barely even move, in fact Bulma's hand was throbbing in pain and she could have sworn she broke her hand.

Vegeta growled and clenched his jaw. "Woman! You never lay a hand on me understand!"

"Mind your own business then asshole!" Bulma shrieked.

"What he said is not true Bulma," Yamcha said, "I'm just a whore and I'm sorry."

Bulma rolled her eyes and said, "trust me Yamcha I'm not mad at you anymore, you're not man enough for me, but you're more of a man than Veggie is anyways."

"Do not call me that woman!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey hey! Calm down!" Roshi said startling everyone. Vegeta scowled and sat down glaring daggers at Bulma.

"Alright, first order of business," Roshi said, "the next time I hear a fight like that, the offended officer will be suspended, understand?" Vegeta scowled and everybody else nodded grimly. "Now, Vegeta and Yamcha, you will continue with your mission as will Piccolo and 17. Tien take a day off and Krillin and 18, there's rumors of a potential bank break in at the Satan City bank. I need you two to stakeout and jump into action if there's any trouble. Break." Everyone nodded and started exiting the room. Vegeta crossed his arms and started heading toward his car followed by a very angry Bulma and an annoyed Yamcha. They had been screaming and fighting all night. Radditz had to separate them like 20 times.

Tien yawned and stretched his arms, though he was tired, he had to go see Launch after that personality switch, for a second time, he just had to find out exactly what was wrong with her. He followed 17 and Piccolo as they headed toward their office. "17," he said, the android acknowledged him with a head nod, too tired to actually speak, "where does Launch live?"

17 curled his lips into a small smirk and said, "why? Do you wanna finish what you started last night?"

"Started? What?" Piccolo said in surprise, "Tien, you're sleeping with the new secretary? Damn that was fast!"

Tien opened his mouth to speak but someone patted him on the back and said, "Attaboy!" He turned and Captain Roshi was giving him a congratulatory wink. Tien opened his mouth to speak again but now another pair of hands were on his shoulders. Tien turned it was Krillin who flew a few inches into the air just to reach his shoulders. "Launch huh? She's very attractive Tien way better than your last girlfriend," he said.

"She's a bit easy if you ask me," 18 said standing behind Krillin with her arms crossed, "but I'm not exactly one to talk."

The group snickered at 18's comment and 17 rolled his eyes. "As true as that is, I really rather not hear about your sex life sis, and anyways we're talking about Tien and Launch!"

"Guys I'm not dating Launch!" Tien said finally.

"Ha, who says you need to be dating to have sex?" Piccolo said.

"We're not having sex either, I just need to talk to her," Tien said, "come on guys, I can't even talk to a girl without you guys thinking I have a thing for her! I have no romantic interest in Launch whatsoever!"

"Alright, alright," 17 said putting his hands up, "she lives in a condo on Satan street, house number 2791. I think her house was pink and black, it was dark so that's what I can tell, but I'm not sure."

"Alright thanks 17, see you later guys," Tien said walking out of the office.

"You should get going to your stake out cue ball," 17 said.

In that instant 17 went flying forward as 18 did a front flip in midair and slapped him in the back of the head. "Don't call him that!" Piccolo and Krillin chuckled and 17 rubbed his head grimacing. "Let's go Krillin," 18 barked making Krillin jump and immediately follow suit. Android 18 was not one to mess with, especially if she was PMSing.

Once the room was empty Piccolo looked at 17 and said, "I have to go to Goku's place, you know for questioning. I need you to start your undercover work."

"Yes, infiltrate the mayor's security teams," 17 said, "I already applied and they want to see my fighting skills today, like an audition."

"You'll pass for sure, you can probably take down the entire security team all by yourself," Piccolo said, "even if they shoot at you, the bullets would just bounce off your body."

"Yeah I'm not worried, but at the same I don't wanna seem supernatural and they freak out," 17 said.

"Just do some basic martial arts," Piccolo said, "and get in as deep as possible. Pretend that you want to be in on the conspiracy, or whatever is going on in that place."

"Great, here I wrote down some questions I wanted to ask the mayor's daughter," 17 said handing Piccolo an index card, "good luck."

"You too," Piccolo said.

…...

Chichi awoke to the bright rays of light shining through a window and onto her face. Where the hell was she? Whose bed was she in? And who had changed her clothes! "Oh God," Chichi murmured sitting up cautiously. She heard whistling from somewhere in the house and she quietly stepped off the bed to follow it. She walked careful not to make any noise until she reached an almost closed door in which the whistling was very very loud. Chichi peaked through the crack and recognized instantly who it was. One of the cops from last night. The one who was extremely strong and seemed to have super powers. He helped her escape, the last thing she recalls is him taking her in his strong arms and flying into the air. Was she going insane.

However, she didn't have much time to dwell on that because she pushed her head further into the crack to have a closer look at him. There he was completely naked reading a newspaper and eating a donut. "Don't be scared Miss Chichi," he said without looking up. Chichi froze and he continued, "come on in, this is my kitchen."

Chichi stepped in and tried to advert her eyes from his naked form. Wow was he fit. Every muscle in his body was absolutely perfect, he was like a Greek god! "Sit down," Goku said cheerfully, "grab a donut!"

"Donuts? That's your breakfast?" Chichi said.

"Well I have to eat about twenty of them to be satisfied, sometimes thirty if I had no dinner the night before," Goku said.

"Thirty? How do you keep that…form?" Chichi said nervously.

"Well Miss Chichi, I guess I just work out a lot," Goku said.

"Just call me Chichi," she said, "you never told me your name."

"Oh I didn't?" Goku said, "oh, well my name is Goku."

"Goku?" Chichi confirmed. Goku nodded and she said, "thanks for saving me yesterday Officer Goku." Did she dare ask about the flying thing? And the super speed and strength?

"Haha well if I'm gonna call you Chichi, you have to call me Goku," Goku said cheerfully.

"Here, put that donut down, I'll make you a proper breakfast," Chichi said, Goku smiled excitedly and for a moment Chichi forgot what she was gonna say. "Um yeah, but you have answer some questions for me okay?"

Goku nodded and stood up exposing himself completely to Chichi. Chichi gasped and furious blush covered her face. "Are you uncomfortable with my nudity?" Goku said cocking his head to the side curiously, "I figure we all came into this world naked, why hide something that's beautiful and sacred?"

Chichi smiled at that, though she'd never seen a naked man before, she could used to him with that jovial and almost childish personality he has. Chichi began making pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausages and Goku was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. "I'm guessing you like food?" Chichi asked.

"You should make a lot, because I eat a lot!" Goku said.

"Why do you eat a lot? Because you have to maintain your super strength and speed? And your ability to fly?" Chichi asked.

Goku froze for a moment but then responded in his jovial manner, "can you keep a secret?"

"I won't tell a soul, but you have to tell me the truth, those abilities are not humanly possible," Chichi said.

"Well that's cause I'm not human," Goku said.

Chichi froze in shock and turned her head slightly to look at Goku who was standing just behind her. "N-n-not human?"

"There are humans who have these abilities too though," Goku said, "but we can just do it faster and stronger. We have more power."

"More power? What are you?" Chichi said turning off the flames and starting to set the table. She was still a bit uneasy but for some reason she didn't feel scared of this naked man who was not only a million times stronger than, but was also an alien from God knows where.

"My race is called Saiyan," Goku explained, "we are a warrior race. For centuries all we did was destroy planets or conquer them for a great deal of money. One day a mysterious force destroyed our planet and our entire race, for the exception of four of us, were eliminated."

"Four?" Chichi said sitting at the table already.

"Yes, the prince of entire race, Vegeta, the other cop from last night Nappa…"

"The huge bald one?" Chichi said.

"Yes him," Goku said, "and then there's my brother and I."

"You have a brother?" Chichi said.

"Yes, an older brother named Radditz," Goku said.

"D-d-did you destroy a lot of planets?" Chichi asked.

"No, as a child they sent me to this planet to destroy it, but an old man named Gohan found me and when I attacked him he hit me on the head with his fighting stick," Goku said, "My saiyan name is Kakkarot, but I had lost my memory when I hit my head, so Gohan became my grandpa and named me Goku. He started training me and years later when my planet was destroyed the three survivors, Nappa, Radditz, and Vegeta came to conquer this planet and take it for themselves. I defeated all three of them. Now they decided to join the planet's ranks since we look a lot like humans."

"And what's the difference between a Saiyan and human, like appearance-wise?" Chichi asked as Goku sat down at the table ready to eat the massive amounts of food Chichi cooked.

Goku stood up and turned around and Chichi blushed once more. "I'm not showing you my ass Chichi," Goku said chuckling, "look above it, on my spine, do you see that large brown circle?"

"Yes," Chichi said.

"That is where my tail used to be," Goku said.

"Tail?" Chichi said,

"Yes, that's the only difference, we have brown, fluffy tails. If there's a full moon we turn into giant gorillas called Oonas," Goku explained, "that's why we cut off our tails. We wanna protect the world and in our Oona stage we don't have control so we would end out destroying it."

"All four of you wanna help?" Chichi asked as Goku resumed his seat.

"Well Vegeta may act like he doesn't want to but yeah we all do," Goku said serving his first plate of food. "You should serve yourself a plate, because I don't think you'll be able to get seconds once I start eating."

Chichi giggled and served herself a plate of food. Goku took a huge gulp of food and Chichi said, "wait one more question."

"Mmhmm," Goku mumbled devouring another pancake.

"Who changed my clothes?" Chichi said.

"Oh," Goku said swallowing his food, "yesterday when you fainted you became a sudden dead weight and I didn't wanna drop you so I grabbed your shirt to position you better and it ripped. So when we got here, I grabbed an old shirt and sweat pants and changed you."

"Y-y-you undressed me?" Chichi said blushing furiously.

"Yeah, you're really beautiful ya know?" Goku said oblivious, "The only woman I've ever seen like that works in our precinct. We went skinny dipping once, and she didn't have trouble with it. Though everyone was drooling over her body, I didn't think much of it. Personally I think you were better."

Chichi didn't exactly know if that was a compliment or some perverted pass. "Um, thanks?"

"You're welcome!" Goku said cheerfully stuffing another pancake in his mouth.

…...

"Mmm Krillin I'm bored," 18 moaned fidgeting around in the passenger seat of the patrol car.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Krillin said, "it means no one is gonna rob this bank."

18 sighed and said, "can we at least have a conversation to pass the time?"

"Sure," Krillin said with a smile.

He was so cute when he did that. "So your girlfriend," she said tentatively, "she cheated on you with your best friend?"

"Well he's no longer my best friend," Krillin said, "he's just a friend now."

"And what is she no longer your girlfriend?" 18 asked.

"No," Krillin said, "she's still my girlfriend."

"Why?" 18 said, "That doesn't seem very fair. Last time I checked it took two to have sex. Why did only Yamcha had to pay? I doubt he did anything without her consent."

"Yeah Yamcha's good like that," Krillin said, "he would never force anyone into anything, but it doesn't stop him from being a cheater."

"That makes Maron a cheater too," 18 said.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Krillin said, "but I couldn't bring myself to end things with her. I know she's still cheating."

"Then leave her Krillin," 18 said, "why are you gonna stand by a woman who doesn't respect you?"

"Because I'm scared if I leave her I won't find another," Krillin said honestly. He's never been one to keep secrets or hide emotions.

"Is it because of the sex?" 18 asked, also like Krillin, tended not to hold anything back.

"That's part of it," Krillin said, "what about you? Everybody knows you've had plenty of it but no one knows with who."

"Different men," 18 said, "guys I meet at a club or on the street. Like one night stands. But I've never enjoyed myself."

"What? You don't enjoy sex?" Krillin asked.

"No, I just don't enjoy it with them," 18 said, "Dr. Gero made my brother and I hard to please. My brother being a man, hinders his own pleasure when having sex, he knows how to do it just right. Me, as a woman, have to hope the man figures it out. I have yet to find a man who has."

"Jeez that sucks," Krillin said.

"Tell me about it, have you ever met a girl who has to give herself an orgasm AFTER the sex because the man was not good enough to do it himself," 18 said.

"So you plan on staying with the man who achieves that?" Krillin said.

"I don't know, maybe," 18 said, "I don't think love was made for me."

"You never know 18," Krillin said, "love could be right under our noses."

18 looked up into Krillin's face for a moment and looked into his chocolate eyes. She felt a rush of arousal all of a sudden and he done nothing but look at her. What was with this man? He was shorter than her an inch or two, he was bald, she was way stronger than him, yet every time he smiled, or laughed, or blushed, she wanted to flip him over her shoulder and have her way with him. Suddenly, in a flash, 18 straddled him and planted a wet kiss on his lips. Krillin was frozen solid. He was vaguely aware that this would be considered cheating, but Maron was doing it too wasn't she. That was the farthest thing from his mind though, because at this particular moment in time, this incredibly hot android with silky smooth, shoulder length blonde hair and icy blue feline eyes was grinding on him and kissing him.

After that slight moment of hesitation Krillin wrapped his arms 18's waist and allowed her tongue access into his mouth. The windows started steaming up as 18 continued to rub herself against him and kiss him frantically. He felt her hands on his belt when suddenly the bank's security alarms went off.

18 groaned in frustration and broke the kiss to look bank. Indeed the bank break in rumor was true. Krillin was panting and trying to recollect himself. "Oh fuck me," he complained grabbing his gun from the other chair.

"I was trying to," 18 said in frustration. Krillin chuckled a bit and 18 got off of him and grabbed her own gun from the glove compartment. "I'm very sexually frustrated right now and that's really pissing me off, let's say we let out all that anger on these bozos."

Krillin growled a little and said, "let's go." Once they got out of the car, they fixed up their uniforms slightly and took out their guns ready for action. They stayed completely still as they peaked through the window to look at the group of masked men holding machine guns aimed at the terrified people laying on the floor. "We have to get those people out of the way."

"That's easy," 18 said, "use your Ki to push them away to the far side of the wall, before they can even shoot I'll have kicked all their guns away."

"You know they're gonna try to fight us," Krillin said.

"And we just gotta hit them softly as to not kill them," 18 said, "you ready?"

Krillin nodded and put his gun away. He had to use both hands to summon his inner energy, in other words his Ki. Once he had his energy built up he jumped through the window in a flash making the assailants turn around and start shooting. Naturally Krillin was too fast to be hit by bullets and he stood in front of the group of people huddled on the floor. Krillin extended his hands and released his energy which created a gust of wind that pushed all the people against the far end of the bank and away from harm.

Krillin turned around and already the guns had been broken or twisted in some way. The assailants simply looked at their destroyed guns then up at the beautiful blonde police officer who was standing in front of them with her arms crossed across her chest.

The masked men threw their guns down and charged at the officers. Krillin yawned and kicked three of them away effortlessly. They crashed into the wall and fell unconscious. 18 didn't even uncross her arms. She simply dodged a punch by moving her head to the side then brought up her long slender leg and cracked him in the face. She kept her leg in the air for a little while after the man fell unconscious, then brought in down gracefully. Krillin blocked the other two assailants then knocked them out with a single punch each. The people who were pushed away were watching in awe as these two cops defeated six armed men single-handedly and without using any weapons.

The bank was soon surrounded by cop cars and the assailants were taken out. The sheriff of that particular town thanked 18 and Krillin for their help and they escorted the shaken victims out of the bank. Krillin and 18 returned to their patrol car and then broke out into laughter. "Man that was easy!" Krillin said.

"Yes, and next time somebody interrupts another heated session like that, I'll have to kill them," 18 said menacingly.

Krillin gulped and looked at 18 in surprise. She in turn gave him a seductive glance. "Drive the car Krillin," she ordered, "my place."


	3. Precinct Z: Sexual Tension

**I do not own dbz or any of it's characters. Now the same rules apply for this fic as in all my other fics, if you want an update, I need a review =)**

Precinct Z: Sexual Tension

"So what are we doing here?" Bulma asked looking at the science building from the car. They were down the hill and out sight from the guards at the gate.

"It's called a stakeout pesky woman!" Vegeta snapped.

"I know that you jerk!" Bulma said, "but why are we doing a stakeout?"

"We need to break into this facility don't we?" Vegeta said sarcastically, "now how are we gonna do that if we don't watch the place and study it! Stupid woman."

"Hey I am not stupid!" Bulma said, "and my name is Bulma!"

"Hmph," Vegeta said crossing his arms and looking at the science center once more.

They watched the science center in silence, glaring at each other once in a while then returning their attention to the center. The guards stood there motionless and once in a while someone would come out, and someone else would come in. Most of the time a gangster-looking man would go into the center and come out with a box. Sometimes a man or woman in a lab coat would come out looking like they just ended a long shift. A woman was walking down the hill and Bulma start to get scared. "Vegeta! She's coming here!" Bulma said.

"Good," Vegeta said.

"Good?" Bulma said, "how is that possibly good! If she's sees us it's all ruined!"

"Woman, don't underestimate me," Vegeta growled, "I know what I'm doing! Look at that girl! She's probably 18 or 19 years old, she tried to dye her hair red and failed, it looks pink or something! Look at her with headphones in her ears not even minding her surroundings! She's probably blasting rock music through her headphones, she's gonna go deaf before she's even 30. Most importantly look at her eyes."

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Bulma said.

"You see those blue orbs of hers? Look how red the surroundings are, look at those black bags under her eyes. Now look at her arms," Vegeta said, "do you see the puncture marks? The girl is addicted to heroin. You see that's how the gang pays their manufacturing scientists, drugs! Stupid woman."

"Do you always have to end your sentences with 'stupid woman?' You self-centered prick!" Bulma seethed.

"It's not about you stupid woman!" Vegeta snapped, "we've made a breakthrough in our mission!"

"No, you've just established that this girl is attached to these people," Bulma said, "if she catches us and knows we are here to take down her precious organization she will snitch!"

"Ha! You think I'm gonna let her snitch?" Vegeta said, "stu…"

"Stupid woman, I know, I know," Bulma interrupted sarcastically, "what are you gonna do then jerk?"

"Hmph watch!" Vegeta snapped. The unsuspecting teenager crossed the street without even looking and she froze when she saw Vegeta and Bulma in the car.

"Ah cops," she said with a gasp taking a step back. She was about to break into a run when the car door flew open and Vegeta zoomed up behind the girl and grabbed her crushingly. The girl yelped and Vegeta flew up into the air, holding her tightly.

"What the!" Bulma shouted in surprise looking up into the air where the girl tried to let out an ear-piercing yell but was covered by Vegeta's hand. Vegeta smirked and released the girl letting her fall to the Earth. "Vegeta no!" Bulma gasped. The girl landed with a loud crack on the floor and lay there in an unmoving heap. "Shit." Bulma exclaimed running out of the car to the girl. Vegeta landed on the ground next to her and Bulma jumped back in fear. "What the hell are you!" Bulma asked her voice cracking.

"Never mind that, just put the girl in the car," Vegeta said.

"What? No!" Bulma said, "you killed the girl and now you want me to help you get rid of her body?"

"She's not dead you stupid woman," Vegeta growled, "she's just unconscious. Now put her in the car before she wakes up."

"No way! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell you are!" Bulma said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and scowled then he grabbed the unconscious girl and draping her over his shoulder. With his other arm he grabbed Bulma who immediately screamed and tried to run away. "That's what's gonna let them know we are here," Vegeta said, "now shut up!" Bulma kept on slapping and scratching, but it was hurting her more than it was hurting him. Next thing Bulma knew she was draped over Vegeta's strong shoulder looking at the unconscious girl on the other side. Vegeta turned around sharply making Bulma automatically grip Vegeta's arm. Bulma froze for awhile, she was appalled that his arms were so thick she couldn't even make her fingers meet around it.

'My God, he's so sexy,' Bulma thought, 'what! What am I saying! Vegeta? Ha not even if he was the last man on the planet! But still his arms are so big, and his body is so amazing. Gods he's sexy!' Bulma shook her head, trying to shake those thoughts off and released Vegeta's arm.

Vegeta gripped the woman's legs strongly. The little druggie was knocked out so she didn't present a problem but the woman was still struggling. In her struggle her skirt started riding up her legs and Vegeta could easily see her red thong. Vegeta couldn't help but purr as arousal boiled in his veins. 'Oh those legs, ugh that ass!' Vegeta thought, 'what the hell is this woman doing to me!' Vegeta reached the car and threw the women into the backseat.

"Hey!" Bulma complained fixing her skirt, much to Vegeta's displeasure. Vegeta growled and got in the driver's seat driving off a great speed. Bulma struggled to get in the front seat and didn't hesitate to slap Vegeta on the face.

"What the fuck woman!" Vegeta snapped.

"What the hell are you?" Bulma yelled, "you went too fast for a human being and you flew into the air!"

"Just so you know, humans are capable of doing those things if they train hard enough," Vegeta said.

"Train? How can you train to fly! It is physically impossible! I have a doctorate degree in physics! It is impossible to fly! Impossible you hear me?" Bulma said hysterically.

"Not if you know how to control your Ki, stupid woman," Vegeta snapped.

"Ki! What the fuck is that!" Bulma shouted.

"Internal energy, for us it comes more naturally than for humans," Vegeta said harshly.

"Than for humans?" Bulma said whimpering, "what the hell are you?"

"I am the prince of a powerful alien warrior race," Vegeta said. "called saiyan."

"A-a-alien!" Bulma stuttered.

"Yes," Vegeta said grumpily.

"H-h-how many of you are there?" Bulma asked turning very pale.

"Four," Vegeta said, "and Radditz is one of them."

"R-R-Radditz is…" Bulma couldn't finish because she passed out.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and pressed the gas, zipping through the city toward his flat.

…...

Tien tentatively knocked on Lunch's door and awaited response. The door creaked open and the raven-haired beauty was standing there looking quite sleepy. It took her a minute to realize who was standing in front of her, but in the meantime Tien took advantage of the sight in front of him. Lunch was only in short shorts and a sports bra, wow did she look sexy. Lunch jumped and tried to shut the door when she realized what she was wearing, but Tien put his arm in the way.

"We need to talk," Tien said.

"Let me get dressed please," Lunch said trying to push the door.

"No way, you're not gonna escape me," Tien said, "besides you don't have anything I've never seen before."

Lunch gasped and tried to push the door, but Tien overpowered her and was inside. Lunch fell to the floor and Tien was towering over her holding out his hand to help her up. "Is that anyway to go into someone's house Tien?" Lunch said taking his hand and pulling herself up.

"Is that anyway to welcome someone into their house?" Tien retaliated.

"What is so important that you need to barge into my house like that?" Lunch asked. She was trying to sound angry but it wasn't working out too well, her voice was still sweet.

"Well let's see," Tien said, "you're a beautiful sweet girl," hmm why did he say beautiful, "and you have dark hair one minute, and the next minute you sneeze and you're a fiery blonde who's trying to kill me! Now explain!"

Lunch sighed and motioned Tien into the living room so he could sit down. "Tien," Lunch said, "when I was child my mother discovered there was something wrong with me. My nose was extra sensitive and I sneezed all the time, and when I did I would turn into a completely different person. The doctors said that I have multiple personality disorder. It is obviously triggered by the big jolt of sneezing."

"So, how many personalities do you have?" Tien asked.

"Just two," Lunch said, "myself and the fiery blonde you're talking about."

"I like you better," Tien said. 'Shit, why did I just say that,' Tien thought.

"Um, thanks," Lunch said blushing furiously.

"That brings me to my next issue," Tien said, "how do I get that blonde side to not kill me?"

"Don't piss her off," Lunch said, "you're lucky it was me and not her who got knocked down by the door! She would have pulverized you."

"Well, I'm not so sure she could," Tien said.

"Ah that's right," Lunch said, "I remember when Yamcha mentioned 'saiyan' and everybody froze up, you refused to tell me. I know it's a big secret, but I told you mine, it's the least you can do."

Tien sighed and said, "but it's not my secret to tell."

"So! I'm a woman! I love gossip!" Lunch said giggling.

Tien chuckled and said, "as great as that is, this is not a secret you can repeat to anyone."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Lunch promised.

"Alright," Tien said standing up. He extended his arm and shot a Ki blast at a nearby lamp blowing it up into smithereens. Lunch yelped and jumped back in fear. "I'll buy you a new one," Tien said. Then he levitated off the ground and began flying around the room in circles. Lunch's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. Tien landed next to her and said, "don't be scared, we cause no harm."

"H-h-how did you…" Lunch started to ask.

"Everybody in our precinct has powers like this," Tien said, "Saiyans are an alien race, Goku and Vegeta are two of them. For them powers like this come naturally and for us humans, we must teach ourselves to do it."

"Goku and Vegeta? But they don't look like aliens," Lunch said, "how do you train yourself to do that?"

"Well Goku and Vegeta are supposed to have tails, but they cut them off to avoid suspicion," Tien said, "and you train yourself by focusing your energy and concentrating."

"Wow," Lunch said blinking a few times, absorbing the information, "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"Would you like to go for a fly?" Tien offered.

"Well as fun as that would be, I wouldn't like to sneeze and give you problems," Lunch said.

"Well make yourself sneeze now," Tien said, "let me get acquainted with her, maybe she'll say yes to the flying."

"Maybe," Lunch said, "but don't say I didn't warn you okay?"

Tien nodded and Lunch walked over to the china cabinet. She opened a drawer and took out a feather which she rubbed against her nose. She sneezed and instantly her hair turned blonde and her expression hardened upon seeing Tien. "What the hell are you doing here!" she snapped.

"I came to formally meet you," Tien said.

"I don't wanna meet you," Lunch said, "you've given me nothing but trouble."

"Hey I told you what you wanted to know," Tien said, "give me a chance here."

"Alright you wanna get to know me?" Lunch said approaching Tien with a mischievous look on her face.

"Uhhh," Tien said stepping back a bit. The way she was walking toward him in those sexy shorts and sports bra were making Tien sweat and she was very intimidating, even though Tien was double her size and could crush her with a simple hug. Lunch backed him up against the wall and pressed her lips against his by getting up on her tiptoes. Tien's eyes widened and at first he didn't respond but when he felt Lunch caressing his chest and licking his lips probing for an entrance, he gave in.

He put his strong hand delicately behind her head and opened his mouth, allowing her access. Lunch explored his mouth with her tongue started to grind against him. Tien felt his blood boiling up and in one hard movement he slammed her soft body against his hard one making their crotches slide against one another. Lunch let out a pleasurable moan and hooked her leg around his waist. Tien broke the kiss and started suckling on her throat which she gave him access to by throwing her head back.

Her blonde locks flew back like an herbal essence commercial and only one was needed to make the fiery vixen sneeze. Tien froze and Lunch didn't know what to do. She's never been given a hickey before, let alone kiss a man, and now a big strong man was licking and nipping at her throat. Tien stood up straight uncomfortably not knowing what to do or say.

"Um," Lunch said meekly, "did I just…"

"Well not you, your other half," Tien said blushing furiously.

"She is me Tien," Lunch said, "we want the same things don't you know?"

"You do?" Tien asked.

"Yes, of course I'm not as aggressive as she is on trying to get those things," Lunch said blushing and diverting her gaze. Tien smiled kindly and grabbed her chin delicately moving her face so she could look at him. He bent down and captured her lips delicately, the complete opposite of the other Lunch. Lunch was hesitant, tentative, and nervous but she gave into the kiss. Tien slipped his tongue in and their tongues dueled gently.

They parted for air and Tien took Lunch's hand leading her to the window. Tien encircled his arms around her and took air.

…...

The door flew open because a foot kicked it, and Krillin went flying at the wall. His back cracked the wall and he landed on the floor with a thud. "Ow!" Krillin whined, "take it easy will ya!"

He didn't have time to pick himself up because a blur of blonde obscured his vision and a weight pressed him down on the floor. Krillin felt his shirt being ripped apart and saw the luscious blonde lean down to place a kiss on his throat. Krillin groaned when the sweet, soft tongue was encircling his nipple.

"Oh, 18" he moaned, "yes!"

"Mmm," she responded leading a trail of kisses down his stomach. She took her time licking and nipping every crevice on his well developed abs. Krillin groaned and splattered his fingers through her silky blonde hair. When she reached his pants she started unbuckling them instantly.

"No fair," Krillin said panting, "you have too much clothes on!" 18 smirked and stopped her progress momentarily to take off her shirt and unclasp her bra. "Nice," he said his mouth watering.

"You wanna taste?" she said seductively leaning down so her breasts were on his face. Krillin was practically drooling when he pulled her nipple down closer to him with his teeth.

"Shhhitt!" 18 hissed. Krillin pressed her down onto his face with his hands and played with her nipple with his tongue. "Oh yes," 18 moaned, "don't stop!" Krillin slid his hand down 18's body and using his Ki he ripped off her pants and panties.

"Oh yes Krillin," 18 moaned, "what are you gonna do to my wet pussy?"

"Mmm," Krillin growled plunging two fingers into her sheath.

"Oh God," 18 moaned arching her back onto him.

Krillin pressed his thumb onto her clit hard and suckled on her nipple ferociously. 18 moaned and tired to sit up but Krillin clamped down on her nipple hard. 18 let out a scream as an orgasm ripped through her. "That's it baby," Krillin groaned biting her other nipple.

"Oh shit, yes! Oh God! Fuck yes!" 18 shouted.

Krillin held her as she finished her shuddering fits then kissed her forehead affectionately. "You're first real orgasm," he said huskily.

"My God that was amazing," 18 said, "and you didn't even enter me yet!"

Krillin moaned at the dirty talk and said huskily, "evidently you like pain."

"Evidently I do," 18 said, "but right now my little bald sex machine, it's my turn."

18 led a trail of kisses down his chest and abs and continued unbuckling his pants where she had left off. She pulled down his pants and boxers together, taking her time to make Krillin impatient. She gasped when she saw his erect member, "wow it's huge."

"Well what I didn't make up for height," Krillin said proudly.

"Mmm it looks tasty," she said dirtily making Krillin growl in desire. 18 bent down and licked the tip of his member which jerked upon contact. Then in one movement she'd taken his cock in her mouth, at least part of it because the whole thing didn't fit. She bobbed her head skillfully, making sure not to gag herself. Krillin fisted the sheets and writhed underneath her, letting out growls, grunts, and moans. Right when Krillin was gonna cum, 18 stopped abruptly and squeezed the base of his cock with her hand, making his ejaculation stop.

"Oh! Shit!" Krillin said, "fuck, why didn't you stop it!"

"Tsk tsk Krillin," 18 said with a smirk, "you don't cum until I tell you to!" She licked the bit of pre-cum that was on the tip and sat back on her knees. "Hmm, I wonder when I'll feel like letting you cum?" she teased.

Krillin let out a feral growl and tackled 18 down on the bed shouting out, "now!" 18 fought back trying to push him off and normally it would have been easy for her, but Krillin's lust made him stronger. They had flipped around in their struggle and now 18 was using the headboard to help her push Krillin away. Krillin slammed 18 down on her side and grabbed one of her legs. 18 being on her side lifted herself up on her elbows to see what Krillin was doing.

Krillin extended her leg across his stomach and abs and past his shoulder, then he pushed forward placing his member at her entrance. "This is new," 18 said in surprise.

"With me everything is new babe," Krillin grunted plunging into her harshly.

"Oh! Fuck!" 18 moaned unable to hold herself up on her elbows anymore and laying her head on her extended arms on her side. Krillin groaned at her tightness and let her adjust to him.

"I thought you had sex before," Krillin said, "you're so fucking tight!"

"Yeah, but they weren't even half as big as you!" 18 moaned.

"Does it hurt?" Krillin asked huskily.

"Yes," 18 said between gritted teeth.

"Good," Krillin grunted giving her one hard thrust that moved the entire bed forward and then slamming it back against the wall.

"Fuuuuck!" 18 hissed grabbing the headboard with her extended arm. Krillin smirked, which is out of character for him, and started thrusting into her as hard as he could. 18 was in screaming fits as time after time, Krillin slammed his hard cock into her cervix. "Shit, oh yes, Krillin! Right there! Oh don't stop!" 18 moaned incoherently. The headboard slammed against the wall over and over again and with a loud scream Krillin powered up his Ki and thrust into her violently at super-human speed.

18 gasped and opened her mouth wide in a silent scream unable to voice the pleasure. Krillin kept on pumping mercilessly, the headboard was cracking the wall.

"AHH!"18 yelled, "KRILLIN I'M GONNA…I'M GONNA…AHHHHHHH!" With one hard thrust Krillin slammed into her breaking through the wall with the entire bed and released spurt after spurt after spurt into her as she convulsed underneath him in pleasure.

18 rolled to the right onto her back as Krillin collapsed on top of her. They checked their bearings now, behind them the wall was broken and they could see 18's apartment, so that meant they were in…

"Um, hey sis," 17 said from the couch. He was blushing furiously but he couldn't seem to avert his gaze. Next to him was the wide-eyed Piccolo who was watching mouth agape.

"So that's who was doing all that screaming," Yamcha said from the couch right next to them laughing, "guess you can't blame Maron now huh Krillin?"

"N-not funny Yamcha," Krillin grunted immediately pulling the covers over 18 and himself.

"By the way Maron is in the kitchen," Radditz added from his spot next to Yamcha.

"Why are you all here!" 18 groaned in embarrassment.

"Don't fret darling," Radditz said, "sex is a natural part of life. Of course what he did was fuck you senseless, but same thing. Good job runt, you proved yourself a man."

"I wasn't trying to prove myself!" Krillin said, "we just kind of let lust take over us."

18 looked at him at that comment and tears started forming in her eyes. Of course only 17 noticed this and he gave his sister a sympathetic glance. "Um yeah," she said trying not to let her voice crack, "it was just lust." With that she pushed Krillin off of her and wrapped herself off the covers before walking into her apartment and out of sight.

"I better go before Maron comes back," Krillin said grabbing the other covers and following suit. Yamcha stood up and pushed the bed back into 18's apartment effortlessly.

"I bet Maron won't even notice that big ass hole in the wall," Yamcha said sarcastically.

"You know what guys," 17 said, "I think our break is over, why don't you guys go back to your shifts, I have to get ready for my undercover infiltration."

"I think we're getting kicked out guys," Radditz said standing up and stretching his arms.

"At least we got to watch a show," Yamcha joked.

Piccolo stood up silently, still shocked by what he saw, and followed the two out of the apartment, taking Maron with them on their way out. 17 stood up as soon as he knew he was alone and walked to the huge hole in the wall.

"That was amazing," Krillin said putting on his back-up shirt because 18 ripped his other one.

"Yeah," 18 said monotony, slipping on her shorts and a loose t-shirt.

"Next time we do that, let's go somewhere safe, in my apartment there's even more of a chance Maron will catch us," Krillin said.

"Next time?" 18 said cocking an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah, I'm your official booty call," Krillin said chuckling, 17 rolled his eyes.

"But Krillin I-I," 18 started.

"Next time we gotta be more careful with our lust," Krillin joked, "we almost did it in the car! Well anyways, gotta head home and shower, I don't want Maron to smell this on me."

Krillin walked out the door leaving 18 standing in the middle of the room with the words in her mouth. "But Krillin, I love you," she said breaking into tears and falling down on her knees.

Then 18 was lying against a hard chest and she cried into it. "Shh, it's alright sis," 17 said, "I know he loves you too, he's just too dimwitted to realize it."

"No 17," 18 cried snuggling up to her brother, "this was just sex for him, a good lay."

"No, if it was he wouldn't have been insulted at Radditz and Yamcha's jokes," 17 said, "this meant something to him."

"But he was all worried that Maron would catch us," 18 argued.

"Yeah because he's confused about his feelings," 17 said, "he loves you but he's been with Maron for five years and doesn't want to hurt her."

"So what do you suggest I do," 18 said wiping her tears and leaning against her twin for support.

17 smiled and wrapped his arms around her saying, "you fight for him."

"You really think he loves me?" 18 asked.

…...

"God I can't get her out of my mind!" Krillin said sitting in his car parked in front of 18's complex, "what is it that I feel for this woman? I mean the sex, wow! The best I've ever had and the most tiring, but I still want more! I can't get enough! Fuck she makes me feel so…but what about Maron. I've been with her five years! I can't just leave her, can I?"

"Yes you can" a deep voice said making Krillin jump in shock.

"Shit Piccolo don't do that!" Krillin said.

"Let me in," Piccolo said walking to the other side of the car.

"Alright," Krillin said unlocking the door.

Piccolo got in and said, "drive me to Goku's place I need to speak with him."

"But I need to shower," Krillin said.

"That can wait I also need to talk to you," Piccolo said.

"To me? About what?" Krillin asked knowing that Piccolo never talked to him about anything.

"You are in love with android 18," Piccolo said.

"What? But Maron…"

"Oh screw Maron!" Piccolo said. "you guys are together by convenience and nothing else! You know she cheats on you and honestly I don't think she will care if you cheat on her, which you have obviously. You may have loved her once Krillin but that love died the moment she slept with Yamcha."

"That was two years ago," Krillin said.

"Yeah and that's when your love for each other died," Piccolo said, "You need to stop this suffering once and for all Krillin. Leave her and be with 18."

"18? What? She only used me for sex," Krillin said, "she doesn't love me!"

"Well I saw the look on her face when you said you let the lust take over," Piccolo said, "she wanted to cry, you deeply hurt her feelings! She loves you Krillin, she has since the day you saved her from Dr. Gero's lab. I saw the way she looked at you when you rescued her, I know because I had saved 17 and I was there right next to you."

"You think she really loves me?" Krillin said insecurely.

"Without a doubt," Piccolo said, "don't lose her because of that blue-haired bitch."

Krillin pondered on it as he drove up the dirt path through the forest to Goku's house. "How can I break up with someone I've been dating for five years?" Krillin said.

"Easy," Piccolo said, "you tell her the truth." Krillin parked in front of Goku's house and Piccolo got out of the car then turned to say, "now go home and shower, you reek of sex."

Krillin smiled and drove away leaving Piccolo alone in front of Goku's house. He walked to the door and knocked on it gently. Goku opened the door, naked as always.

"Jeez Goku, don't you believe in clothes?" Piccolo said walking in the house.

"I'm at home I could run around naked if I choose to," Goku said full-heartedly.

"But you have a guest," Piccolo said seeing Chichi sitting down on the couch.

Chichi was a bit taken aback by the green man but Goku didn't seem scared so she figured this must be the cop who would question her that Goku told her about. She stood up and said, "it's alright, I'm used to his nudity."

Piccolo cocked an eyebrow then sat down in front of her and shook her hand, "I'm Piccolo."

"Chichi," she responded, "nice to meet you."

"Now Chichi, I think you know why I'm here," Piccolo said.

"Yes," Chichi said, "and I'm gonna tell you everything."


	4. Precinct Z: Leaders

**I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. You know my deal, want another chappie? Review then!**

Precinct Z: Leaders

"I'm listening," Piccolo said taking out his notepad and getting ready to write.

"It's too much to write Mr. Piccolo," Chichi said, "you should just record it or something."

"Just call me Piccolo," Piccolo said taking out his tape recorder instead and placing it on the table.

Chichi waited until Piccolo pressed record and she started talking. "Within my father's security group there's an organized corruption. They're trying to assassinate my father and take over the city. They wanna have control of the crime in the city and get rich quick."

"Who is in charge of all of this? Give me names," Piccolo said.

"There are several men involved, and there's no safe place to be and no one man to trust," Chichi said, "the one in charge goes by the name of Majin Buu. I don't think that's his real name but everyone calls him that. He's a despicable little prankster. He likes to play pranks and his pranks are deadly. There's rumors that he has superhuman powers and that's why he has pink skin. I didn't believe it until I met Goku, now I'm positive that freak has superhuman powers like your precinct and he will kill my father. Please you have to help me."

"Ok, ok," Piccolo said assuaging her. Goku who had been sitting down quietly put a comforting hand on Chichi's shoulders. "If this guy s such a prankster, why is he trying to own the crime in this city?" Piccolo asked.

"Well I heard it was because he wanted to rob all the chocolate stores but I don't think that's true," Chichi said.

"Chocolate stores?" Piccolo said cocking an eyebrow.

"Who knows, maybe the freak is addicted to chocolate I don't know," Chichi said.

"Ok, describe him to me," Piccolo said.

"He's tall and almost anorexic, he had yellow eyes surrounded by black, like a cat, his entire body was pink, and he walked around shirtless. He looked gooey, like if you touched him he would be all rubbery or something, he's disgusting," Chichi described.

"Chi," Goku said, "that guy must be an alien!"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," Piccolo said, "I'll have 17 get very close to him. If the guy loves chocolate, 17's gonna give him lots and lots of chocolate."

"What! Someone's going undercover?" Chichi said, "no that's dangerous, Majin Buu is a dangerous maniac!"

"Calm down Chi," Goku said gently.

Piccolo cocked his eyebrow at the closeness between the two and said, "Chichi, tell me how did you found out about this whole thing."

"Oh, well I was good friends with a security guard named Ron," Chichi said, "and he would inform me of everything that was happening. I didn't believe him until the day they killed him. He disappeared off the face of the planet and I had to find out why. I snuck into their area and with my own eyes I witnessed terrible atrocities, Buu was torturing security guards into joining and several already had. Then they spotted me and I had to run. Everything Ron said was true and he's probably dead because he was trying to help me."

"You really cared about this Ron guy huh?" Goku said barely hiding his jealousy. Only Piccolo noticed it.

"He was like a brother to me," Chichi said sadly, "when his family found out he was gay I hired him myself and we always watched out for each other."

"Oh! He's gay!" Goku said almost with a loud sigh of relief.

"What's his full name?" Piccolo asked.

"Ronald Mercer," Chichi said.

"Shit," Goku exclaimed.

"What, what!" Chichi said startled.

"You know him Goku?" Piccolo said.

"Know him? He dated my brother! He dated Radditz!" Goku said.

"What! That was the jerk who broke his heart!" Chichi said, "he told me about it."

"Oh, well I'm not arguing that my brother is not a jerk, because he is," Goku said, "he'll never in a million years understand, or even have the slightest idea of what love is."

…...

"Radditz," Yamcha whispered motioning him to move.

"Shh," Radditz snapped, "Yamcha you know my name here is Joe, they can't know my real name!"

"Sorry," Yamcha said, "it's just those guys over there are about to have some meeting in their room and we have to find a way to listen to them."

"Don't you worry about that, Yam…I mean Pauli, I always know a way," Radditz said giving Yamcha a seductive smirk.

Yamcha squirmed under his gaze and motioned him to lead the way. Radditz loved making him do that but at this moment in time, he had a grand task at hand. He walked forward and jumped into the vent with his saiyan speed. Yamcha followed with equal speed, and crawled in behind Radditz. "This thing is pretty huge, Rad…Joe," Yamcha said looking around the spacious vent they were in.

"That's not the only thing that's huge," Radditz replied with a smirk.

Yamcha had never gotten so red in his life, and he couldn't help but squirm and pull on his collar for air. Radditz chuckled almost evilly and started crawling into the spacious vent. "I know my way around this place, and I know where they meet for their stupid little meetings," Radditz said.

"Well this one is not gonna be a stupid little meeting," Yamcha said, "I heard the guys say that the bosses are gonna be showing up."

"Then we need to hurry, we need to find out who these guys are so we can know what we're up against," Radditz said.

"I don't think that's gonna affect in any way, we're stronger than all these people put together, you could single-handedly take down this organization Mr. Saiyan," Yamcha said sarcastically.

"Don't think," Radditz said, "I heard rumors that these guys are powerful, and if you scan for Ki, you will notice two very strong levels of Ki coming from the meeting room."

Yamcha concentrated and he continued to follow Radditz and gasped in realization. "Those guys are stronger than me and most of the guys at the precinct! One of them is the same level as Vegeta and the other is the same level as Goku! They're just too strong!"

"I know," Radditz said, "and I fear these guys may have worked with Frieza."

"What! Frieza? The guy who destroyed your planet and killed your father!"

"Don't forget that my father didn't go down alone," Radditz said, "if these guys really did work for Frieza they will want to obliterate what is left of the Saiyan race! Do you understand that! Vegeta and I would be instantly recognized!"

"That means we have to work fast Radditz!" Yamcha said.

"That's right, now mask your level and stay completely quiet," Radditz said scooting into the vent opening and gazing into the room. Yamcha settled next to him and trembled at the proximity of their bodies. Radditz smirked at his reaction and hung his arm loosely over Yamcha's waist to which he responded to with a tremble, but did not move his arm away. They watched silently as the leaders of the gang filed into the room and took their seats at the dirty table. There was beer bottles and all kinds of drugs all around them and they all went deathly quiet when two other men entered the room.

The first one was short, stubby, and very fat. He looked like a giant toad, and his skin was pink. Radditz let out a muffled gasp and forced his Ki even lower. "We're ready Gorgoria," one of the gang leaders said nervously.

"Do you think we care if you're ready or not?" Gorgoria snapped viciously, "when WE'RE ready we start, not when you're ready! You're not important!" With that last statement he lifted his arm and shot a Ki blast that obliterated the gang leader and turned him to dust. The others cowered in fear and started sweating like pigs. No one dared to say a word.

"Now now Gorgoria," a cool male voice said coming into view making Radditz gasp once again, "that's not a way to treat our members."

"Sorry Zarbon," Gorgoria said, "he pissed me off."

Zarbon flipped his long green hair back and wiped a strand off his pale blue face before addressing the remaining gang leaders. "Now fellas, we have finally developed the perfect plan, with this we'll be loaded with riches, and we'll be able to buy those damn scouters."

Radditz bit his lip nervously, he knew that if they bought those scouters, they were going to track them down one by one! He had to stop this plan before they got those damn scouters. "We have gotten some new members to join our gang, they are as powerful as us and they are in the center of Satan City running their organization from there, in sync with us," Zarbon said, "we're doing the biggest drug deal in the history of the world, and their robbing banks in Satan City. They failed their first attempt, but they won't fail again."

"Who are these new members Zarbon sir?" a young gang leader said nervously.

Zarbon gave him a small smile and said, "the best fighters in the universe. The Ginyu Force." Radditz let out a muffled cry and his Ki spiked catching Gorgoria's attention. He may not be able to calculate a strong power level but he knew an average human Ki and a superhuman Ki. He looked around the room suspiciously and Radditz felt like jumping out there and blowing his head off. Yamcha noticed the Ki change and turned around to face Radditz. He put his hand firmly over his mouth and whispered a soft "Shh" into his ear to calm him down. "Radditz," he whispered almost inaudibly, "not now. If we die here, they will never be prepared for this. We have to get out of here now."

Yamcha held him tightly and they looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment. Radditz leaned forward and Yamcha pulled back abruptly and turned red again. He motioned Radditz to follow him and they left the vent. "We have to tell Vegeta right away," Radditz said.

"Yes, no matter what, we have to find Vegeta and Bulma," Yamcha agreed.

…...

"Woman!" Vegeta shouted shaking her awake.

"Wha…huh?" Bulma muttered waking up completely, "AHH!" She screamed loudly pushing him and cowering away.

"What the hell are you scared of woman?" Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

"You, you're a fucking alien!" Bulma said almost hysterically.

"So! Why are you scared?" Vegeta snapped losing his patience, "I'm a cop, you don't really think I'm gonna hurt you?"

Bulma blinked in surprise. Did Vegeta actually show concern for her? "B-b-but what about that teenager? You dropped her from like 10 feet in the air!"

"I had no intention of killing her woman!" Vegeta said, "I know what humans can take, I threw her from enough distance so she could knock out not die!"

"R-r-really? So you're not part of some invasion or something?" Bulma said scooting in slightly closer.

"No," Vegeta said, "this mudball of a planet has become my home."

"What happened to your real home?" Bulma said now sitting right next to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at her directly in the eyes and his eyes shimmered with a slight sadness. Of course that was quickly replaced by his usual cocky, arrogant expression, but Bulma had noticed. This jerk, this prick, may act like he doesn't care, but he actually had a heart. Bulma was certain that she was the only person in the world who knew it. "My planet was destroyed by this evil tyrant named Frieza," Vegeta explained, "One of the warriors, Radditz and Kakkarot's father, sacrificed himself and killed Frieza." There was a hint of envy and bitterness in his tone of voice, especially when he mentioned Kakkarot's name. Bulma had met him when she was hanging out with Radditz, evidently his name was Goku, but his original name is Kakkarot, Radditz always called him that.

Bulma broke out into soft giggling and Vegeta's face reddened with anger. "That is not funny woman!"

"I'm not laughing at that Vegeta!" Bulma said chuckling, "I'm laughing because you're jealous of Radditz's brother, Goku AKA Kakkarot!"

"What!" Vegeta said outraged, "I am not jealous of that low, third class warrior! I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"But I bet Goku can kick your ass, Radditz told me Goku was the strongest man on this planet," Bulma teased.

"No he can't! He may have beaten me but I will win! You hear me stupid woman!" Vegeta said.

"I bet he's more man than you too," Bulma teased. Oh she knew exactly what she wanted now. Vegeta let out a loud growl and pinned Bulma underneath him…


	5. Precinct Z: Outside Help

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters!**

Precinct Z: Outside Help

17 walked into the office making sure to look around at every detail. "So Mr…I'm sorry, what is your name again?" the young blonde leading him said.

"Oh, my name! Um...it's Juunanagou."

"Juunanagou? Are you Japanese?" she asked leading him through some glass double doors.

"I don't know, I barely remember anything about my past, I just remember my name and my sister's name," he said.

"Oh, well my name is Aileen," the girl said with a smile. 17 couldn't help but smile as well. She was truly captivating. She had long, straight blonde hair, light green eyes, and a very petit, slender body.

"Nice to meet you Aileen," he said giving her his best smile.

"Nice to meet you too Juunanagou," she said her voice faltering upon seeing his dashing smile, "you're new here?"

"Yes, with my qualifications, I'm actually going to be one of the top guards right under the leader," 17 said, "his name is…Majin Buu, am I right?"

"Yes, that's right, I've never seen the guy but I've heard of him," Aileen said, "they say he's terrifying. So you're the one working out of the blue office?"

"Is that for the new security guard?"

"Yeah."

"Then, yes."

Aileen giggled and said, "in that case I will be your secretary."

"Great! I'm lucky to have such a beautiful girl as my secretary," 17 slyly. He looked even more attractive then normal because his hair was tied back into a low ponytail, with only a few strands hanging on his face. Aileen thought it made him look very exotic and sexy, but of course she couldn't tell her new boss that.

"And I'm lucky to have such a handsome boss," Aileen said blushing wildly, she wasn't one to engage in banter.

17 smiled, he was breaking her shell. Maybe he would get more out of this undercover mission than he expected. They finally arrived to an office with blue doors and Aileen opened the doors for him. 17 looked at his surroundings, there was only one other office in the vicinity. "That office over there with pink doors," 17 asked, "is that Majin Buu's office?"

"Yeah," Aileen said with a frightened expression, "please be careful Juunanagou, you're next in the chain of command after him, he has gotten rid of every single person who has worked in the blue room."

"Who was the last person who worked here?"

"A very sweet boy, named Ronald Mercer," Aileen said, "there's rumors that Majin Buu killed him, but people just say he ran off with some guy."

17 pondered on her words for a moment, this Majin Buu guy was one to watch out for. "Anybody else I have to be careful for?"

"Oh, well the guy underneath you! He works in the green office," Aileen said, "he never leaves his office, they say he looks like some ugly green lizard and his name is Cell."

17 nodded. Obviously, he had to become friends with this Majin Buu and Cell if he was going to survive in this place. 17 flashed Aileen a smile and changed the subject, "well let's get settled in shall we?"

…...

"Hi Maron," Krillin said sadly.

"You needed to see me baby?"

"Yeah," Krillin responded fidgeting nervously in his chair, maybe it was a bad idea to chose their favorite restaurant.

"You look sad, what's going on?"

"Maron…I-I-I cheated on you," Krillin confessed.

"What?" Maron said blinking in surprise then shrugging as if it were nothing, "oh I guess we're even then. I slept with Yamcha and you slept with someone, so now we can put it all behind us and move on right Krilly?"

"I slept with 18."

"That blonde bitch!" Maron snapped standing up. She knew Krillin had the hots for her, if he would have slept with anyone else it would have been okay.

"I'm sorry Maron," Krillin said sadly.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving," Krillin said.

"What!" Maron screamed in distress.

"I'm sorry Maron but our love died a very long time ago," Krillin said honestly, "I love 18 now."

"How can you just stop loving me!"

"The way you've stopped loving me," Krillin said, "think about it Maron, you don't love me anymore, you just don't want to be alone."

Maron's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the restaurant with tears streaming down her face. Krillin sighed sadly, he predicted it would go this way, now he had to call 18 before he ended out the same way. He grabbed his cell phone but his walkie-talkie interrupted him. "All Precinct Z officers to the station now, emergency meeting!" Lunch's voice said through the line.

Krillin sighed in frustration and ran out of the restaurant in a rush. When he arrived at the office Tien, Lunch, and 18 were surrounding Captain Roshi.

"I just got a report from Yamcha," Roshi said grimly, "in their mission they have realized that they're dealing with a giant organized crime circle and they need us to help them on this end. The gang has a separate group trying to rob banks to help economically. Krillin and 18 actually busted one of their attempts."

"That was part of a huge organization?" Krillin said in surprise.

"That's right," Roshi said, "they're being led by a group called the Ginyu force, they're very dangerous and could kill us easily if we're not careful."

"They have Ki?" Tien asked.

"Yes," Roshi said, "You three are the only ones available for this job so it's five against three. Goku has to protect Chichi, if not he would help you too. Without him there's little chance you'll survive but we must try."

"You're sending them on a suicide mission!" Lunch snapped angrily.

"Sorry Lunch, but we have to inflict damage on that group somehow so we can take them down," Roshi said.

"So you'll sacrifice three of your officers! Radditz is a so-called saiyan right, so is Vegeta right? Why doesn't Yamcha help out? Chichi could hide with me and Goku can help too! You just have to do something!" Lunch cried grabbing onto Tien's arm.

"Yamcha is needed where he is, sorry," Roshi said.

"What about Goku! I'll hide Chichi!" Lunch screamed.

"Lunch calm down babe," Tien said softly, "that may work but in the meantime we'll have to start without him."

"You can't wait?"

"Sorry Lunch we have to start this now," 18 said, "this is a very serious matter."

"Look Lunch, why don't work with Roshi in finding a good hiding spot for Chichi that way Goku can join us faster," Krillin said, "Goku would be enough to take down this gang you know."

"So the faster I find a hiding place for Chichi, the faster Goku can meet up with you guys?" Lunch said wiping her hot tears off her face.

"That's right…" 18 started.

"I'll get my house ready, no one knows I'm connected to this precinct or Goku in any way!" Lunch interrupted zooming past the group. She turned back to them when she reached the door, and said, "Tien be careful! I'll be waiting for you at my apartment."

Tien blushed and nodded, while Krillin, 18 and Roshi gave him sly smiles. "Shut up!" Tien said.

The three laughed and Roshi said, "alright, we got a lead that they're in a warehouse in the middle of Satan City, I'll go get Goku and you three head on over there! Be careful!"

Tien, Krillin, and 18 nodded and flew out of the precinct at full speed. They hoped these guys weren't as tough as Yamcha affirmed, but as they got closer and felt their Kis, they saw their chances of survival dwindling.

…...

Vegeta crashed his lips against Bulma's as he pinned her down to the floor. She parted her lips for him and his tongue found a way inside of her mouth. Their tongues battled ferociously and it wasn't long before Bulma was clawing at his shirt trying to get it off. Vegeta broke the kiss to assist her then continued the kiss. Bulma's hands caressed every nook and crane of his built, strong body, while Vegeta moved down to her neck. Bulma moaned in pleasure when she felt him biting and nipping her neck.

Vegeta sat up momentarily to lift Bulma's shirt off her body, then to stare at her beautiful figure. His mouth watered lustfully and he started a trail of kisses from her jaw line down to her breasts. Vegeta, not having the patience for bras, simply moved the lacy item to the side and popped the nipple into his mouth. Bulma arched her back and moaned and Vegeta was as hard as a rock. He didn't know if he could handle much more of this foreplay.

Still Vegeta loved to challenge himself, so he tested his limits by continuing to suckle on her breast while fondling with the other. Bulma's body was trembling and all that could be heard from her were moans and encouragements. After a few minutes Vegeta couldn't contain himself any longer, his hands were upon her jeans and he started unbuckling them.

"Who are you!" a startled voice said.

Bulma and Vegeta parted abruptly and Bulma immediately covered herself. The pink-haired teenager was looking around the room with an expression of total fear. Bulma put on a shirt and tried to approach the youth calmly but she was starting to panic.

"We're not gonna hurt you," Bulma said calmly.

"Then who are you!" the girl cried.

"I'm a scientist and he's a cop," Bulma said, "we only want to help."

"Help? No way! You're gonna arrest me!" the girl cried.

"No! No! We're not gonna arrest you, I promise!" Bulma said.

"If you answer all of our questions girl, we will let you go," Vegeta said in a surprisingly soft tone. Bulma looked back at him in shock. She could see the sexual frustration in his eyes and she was pretty frustrated too, but they had a mission to complete.

"I'll tell you everything," the girl cried, "just don't hurt me."

"Ok good," Bulma said sitting down next to her, "first tell me your name."

The girl gulped and said, "Ashley."

"It's very nice to meet you Ashley, I'm Bulma and he's Vegeta."

"Nice to meet you too," Ashley said trembling nervously.

"Don't be scared honey," Bulma said.

"Tell us," Vegeta said staying in his spot because he didn't know if he could control his raging hormones, "you work for that gang? What do you do there?"

"I help them distribute the drugs," Ashley confessed.

"Ok," Vegeta said, "how do they pay?"

"They pay me with heroin," Ashley said tears rolling down her face.

"Are you addicted to heroin honey?" Bulma said.

"Yes, and that's how they keep me trapped," Ashley cried.

"Where do the drugs come from?" Vegeta asked.

"They have some sort of serum that produces the drugs."

"So they're not real drugs?" Vegeta asked.

"No, they just produce the same affects," Ashley confessed.

"Who has this serum? Where is the main source?" Bulma said.

"I don't know the leaders have it," Ashley said, "they say it's in the main lab. I've told you everything I know can I go now!"

"Yes honey," Bulma said.

"But to rehab!" Vegeta added.

**I'm ending it here cuz I'm very sick at the moment, the next chappie I will write (if you leave me reviews) when I'm feeling better, so it will be very intense and lemony fresh, I'm just not gonna tell you who…**


	6. Precinct Z: The Fighting Begins

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. **

Precinct Z: The Fighting Begins

"Are you sure?" Vegeta said angrily.

"Yes! I know what I saw!" Radditz said.

"What the hell are Zarbon and Dodoria doing here?" Vegeta said. (**AN: I apologize for misplelling Dodoria's name in the last chappie)**

"I heard them planning to get scouters," Radditz said, "they're gonna track us down and kill us!"

"Then we have to kill them first," Vegeta said.

"Wait, I can't help you there," Yamcha said, "those guys are monsters!"

"We don't expect you to help us," Radditz said.

"So what the hell do we do? And what does that have to do with the whole drug thing?" Bulma said.

"Well I've worked with cases like this before," Yamcha said, "the drug thing was a ploy."

"Yeah, they were probably selling the drugs so that they could raise enough money to buy the scouters," Radditz said.

"So it's not a drug bust anymore?" Bulma said.

"Definitely not," Vegeta said, "but we're gonna bust all their little workers for drug trafficking."

"What about them? If they're so strong we can't arrest them," Bulma said.

"Well, we've dealt with things like this before," Yamcha said, "remember Brojack?"

"Yeah, that was a tough one," Vegeta said.

"What did you do?" Bulma asked.

"Well, when they have powers like us we have to use different methods," Radditz said.

"Come on, tell me I can handle it!" Bulma snapped.

"We kill them!" Vegeta said smirking.

"On purpose?" Bulma said gulping.

"Yeah, we don't even give them a chance for appeal," Vegeta said.

"Except my brother, Goku, he's such a wuss," Radditz said.

"No, he just has a good heart!" Yamcha defended.

"Alright that's not important right now!" Bulma yelled, "what the hell do we do with this Zarbon and Dodoria thing?"

"Well, Radditz and I will have to fight them," Vegeta said.

"You'll get killed!" Yamcha cried worriedly.

"Occupational hazard," Radditz said, "don't tell me you actually _care _about me? Do you Yami-poo?"

Yamcha blushed ferociously and Bulma snickered at him. "You make me sick," Vegeta commented rolling his eyes, "so when do we attack?"

"Tomorrow morning," Radditz said, "they'll be getting the shipment of scouters that afternoon, so we have to."

"Shit!" Vegeta said.

"And what do we do?" Bulma said.

"Stay out of the way," Vegeta said.

"No! I wanna help!" Bulma said.

"How can you help woman?"

"I don't know! Somehow."

"You're just gonna get hurt."

"No I'm not!" Bulma argued.

"Just stay out of the way!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why? Do you actually give a damn what happens to me?" Bulma said.

Vegeta hesitated for a moment then said, "no I don't give a damn about you! Do whatever you want!" He stormed out of the room angrily.

"I'll bust the workers," Yamcha suggested, "and in case I need to jump in I'll be nearby."

"You'll just get killed Yamcha," Radditz said.

"Hey, you are my friend now," Yamcha said with difficulty, "and I don't leave my friends alone."

"Fine whatever," Radditz said as Yamcha left the room. AFter he was gone, however, concern etched his features.

"You care about Yamcha don't you?" Bulma asked.

"And you care about Vegeta," Radditz said.

"He cares about you too, I can tell."

"As Vegeta does for you."

...

The Ginyu Force was standing in front of the bank in their funny poses. They were an odd bunch and the bystanders were looking at them oddly but not sticking around to see what they would do. Captain Ginyu was the first to break the pose saying, "ready boys?" He put his hand up toward the bank and a Ki blast started forming. "This will kill all the people in there," he explained, "once that's over you guys can go in there and take the money uninterrupted."

"Zarbon and Dodoria will be proud!" Jeice said, "they can order some extra scouters with this money!"

"And maybe they'll give some to us!" Barter said laughing gruffly.

"They better," Captain Ginyu said, "I have no problem killing those idiots. I'm only doing this in honor of Lord Frieza."

"As are we," Jeice said.

"Let's get this over with," Guldo whined.

"Shut up, Guldo," Recoome said stupidly. **(AN: I really hate Recoome. Just so ya know)**

"HEY!" someone yelled making the Ginyu Force turn around in surprise.

Standing in front of them were three cops. Tien, Krillin, and 18 crouched into fighting positions and the Ginyu Force didn't hesitate to start their ridicolous routine.

"Oh shut it!" 18 interrupted, "we're not gonna let you rob this bank, so either we'll sabotage your arrangement or you will go with us away from the city and fight us."

The Ginyu Force laughed loudly and looked at Captain Ginyu for guidance. Captain Ginyu simply smirked and said, "who are we to turn down a fight boys?"

"Good, follow us then," Tien said.

"Can't we kill 'em now cap'n?" Jeice said.

"No, no," Captain Ginyu said, "we fight fair."

The rest of the Ginyu Force groaned their annoyance but listened to their captain. The three precinct Z officers flew up into the sky too quick for a human eye to see, but the Ginyu Force didn't have an issue and they followed suit quickly. They flew until they reached a deserted rocky island and they all landed on there ready to fight.

"Who goes first, Captain?" Recoome asked laughing dumbly.

"Cap'n let me, let me!" Guldo said excitedly, "I can kill all three of them all by myself!"

The Ginyu Force laughed hysterically and Burter said, "this I gotta see!"

"Okay Guldo," Captain Ginyu said laughing, "show us what you got."

Guldo walked forward confidently and the three cops advanced on him. Guldo, of course, instantly started sweating but he didn't run away. Krillin attacked first kicking Guldo into the sky. He was met up with Tien who slammed him down into the floor. Guldo landed with a crash on the floor and he was about to be met with android 18's foot when he stopped breathing. The world froze and Guldo ran away from her positioning himself behind Krillin before breathing air into his lungs.

"Wha-" 18 said blinking, "Krillin! Watch o..."

Crack. Krillin went flying through the air and 18 had to jump out of the way as he went flying past her into a rocky cliff. Guldo chuckled victoriously only to be slammed in the face by Tien's foot. Krillin recovered quickly and flew beside 18.

"You okay?" 18 asked worriedly.

"Yeah, let's get this guy!" Krillin said.

When 18 and Krillin flew at Guldo together, he held his breath once more and moved behind Tien who getting ready to fly at him as well. He exhaled harshly and landed a swift kick on Tien's back.

"What the hell?" 18 said.

"How did he..." Krillin said.

Tien groaned and stood up from his spot and said, "he has some sort of power that stop time maybe?"

"Yeah, that makes sense," 18 said.

"So how do we stop him?" Krillin said.

"Easy," a voice said making them all jump and turn around, "you simply attack him from behind so he won't see you and stop time again." Nappa walked to their side and crouched into a fighting position.

"You're gonna help us?" Tien said.

"But this isn't your precinct's job?" 18 said.

"It doesn't matter," Nappa said, "if I have a chance to kill those fucking Ginyu Force assholes, I'm gonna take it."

"Let's do it then!" Krillin said encouragingly.

"Cap'n, is that Nappa?" Jeice said.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while," Captain Ginyu responded.

"Let me get him, Captain," Burter said, "he and I have a score to settle."

"Fine," Captain Ginyu said, "I wanna fight the blonde, she looks strong."

"I'll get the short guy," Jeice said, "Recoome you get the three-eyed guy."

"Does that mean he can see three of me?" Recoome asked scratching his orange mowhawk.

"No dumbass," Jeice said.

"Do we jump in now?" Burter said, "Guldo will surely die if we don't."

"Nah," Captain Ginyu said carelessly, "I didn't care much for Guldo anyways."

The rest of the team laughed as Guldo threw a helpless glance. Krillin and Tien lunged at Guldo and he braced himself for impact. He didn't notice 18 and Nappa flying out to the sides and around him. Guldo dodged Tien's punch and grunted when Krillin's fist conncetced. He was too distracted to see the blazing Ki blasts that were shooting out of 18 and Nappa's hands. In an instant Tien and Krillin transported out of the way and both Ki blasts slammed into Guldo disapperating him into dust.

"We did it!" Krillin said.

"Oh no," Nappa said landing next to him and facing the rest of the Ginyu Force who were smirking, "now the real fight begins."

...

"Goku, are you sure this is safe?" Chichi asked as they walked out of his house.

"Yes, no one knows Lunch works for our precinct, so they'll never guess where you are," Goku said.

"Is Lunch strong like you?"

"No, she's human."

"So what if someone attacks?"

Goku gulped anxiously and shook his head. "Let's hope not. Come on."

"Goku, wait," Chichi said grabbing onto Goku's arm gently, "these guys you gotta fight, are they terribly strong?"

"Judging by their Kis, they will kill my friends easily, except for 18. She might actually stand a chance but that's not a risk I can take," Goku said.

"Are you strong enough to take them?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know."

Chichi stepped in closer to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Goku froze for a moment but then returned the kiss. Chichi's tongue probed his lips until he open his mouth and her tongue started dueling with his. Their breathing quickened and Chichi wrapped her arms passionately around Goku's neck. Goku grunted and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her flush against him. They parted for air and looked into each other's eyes. "Oh I love you Goku," Chichi said.

Goku smiled and said, "I think I do too, Chichi. I really really care about you."

"Come back to me," Chichi said.

"I will," Goku said.

"When you do, a fresh plate of lasagna will be waiting for you," Chichi said with a grin.

"Oh I really do love you!"

...

Piccolo regarded the Ox King for a moment before he actually said a word. The Ox King only stared at him angrily and waited for an explanation for locking him in an underground cellar.

"Mr. Ox," Piccolo started.

"Mmhmm!" Ox said impatiently.

"I am a detective for percinct Z in Satan City."

"You're sure not acting like one by kidnapping the mayor of the city you protect and locking him in a cellar."

"You are here for your own protection, Mr. Ox," Piccolo explained.

"Protection? What are you talking about?"

"We also have your daughter in custody."

"Chichi! WHere! I wanna see her!" Ox yelled.

"She's safe," Piccolo said, "if her gaurd should run into any danger, Chichi will be brought here." Piccolo had only told Lunch about this place just in case things should go wrong, and he had only trusted her because Tien convinced him that she was trustworthy.

"What's going on? WHy do you have Chichi?" Ox demanded.

"There's a conspiracy within your security."

"What?"

"A plan to take over this city and then expand the power, at least that's what my partner has reported from the rumors he has heard undercover," Piccolo said, "your daughter found out about this plot and now they are trying to kill her. My partner says that some of the security guards were plotting assassinations on you because the leader put a hit on you. Your killer would make a lot of money."

"So you've brought me here to protect me?" Ox said.

"That's right," Piccolo said, "my partner needs help because this is a conspiracy bigger than you can imagine."

"So you will lock me in here and leave!" Ox cried.

"Don't worry, you will be cared for," Piccolo said.

"How will you even get in on the crowd to help your partner?"

"Simple," Piccolo said, "I will take your hat, and say that I killed you. They will take me in instantly not knowing that you are actually hiding here."

"What if you fail?"

"Mr. Ox," Piccolo said, "there's one thing you need to know about me. I never fail."

...

"Working again I thought it was your day off?" Aileen said walking into the office and closing the door behind her.

"Uh, yeah," 17 answered, "I offered to help Cell with the paperwork for the Ox King's kidnapping."

"Well I bet he really appreciated that," Aileen said.

"Yeah, he did," 17 said, "he said he's gonna buy me drinks in appreciation tonight."

"Really?" Aileen said in surprise, "well that's a first. Cell is not one to be sociable. The only person he ever talks to is Buu."

"I guess I'm just likable."

"You are Junnanagou," Aileen said sitting down on the desk.

17 gave her a small smile and said, "as are you."

Aileen blushed at the smile he gave her and scooted in closer to him. 17 tensed up at her proximity but kept himself in check. As soon as her lips crushed into his, he lost it. He picked her up into his arms easily and pushed all the papers off his desk with his other arm. She moaned as he placed her down on the desk gently and started unbuttoning her shirt as he nibbled her neck. Aileen pulled 17's tie loose and moved her hands down to his belt buckle. 17 grunted and pushed her bra to the side exposing one of her milky, white breasts. He sucked the nipple gently making her cry out softly trying to not be heard. She desperately unbuttoned his pants as he continued his ministrations and when her hand came in contact with his throbbing cock, he couldn't handle it anymore.

In one swift movement, 17 lifted up Aileen's skirt, pulled down her panties, and slammed into her. Aileen bit into his neck to avoid screaming at the pleasure of his big cock penetrating her. 17 barely had to wait for to adjust because she was so wet for him, so he set a pace quickly. She met him thrust for thrust as he pounded into her faster and faster and harder and harder until she arched her back and opened her mouth to scream out. 17 muffled the scream by putting his hand on her mouth but that was all he needed to hear so that his own orgasm could take over. He spurted into her with a groan and collapsed onto his elbows, making sure not to crush her.

"Oh, God. Junnanagou, you are a god!" Aileen said, "that was the best sex I've ever had."

17 pulled out of her and rearranged his clothing with a cocky smile on his face. "I'm a natural," he said smirking.

Aileen giggled and sat up on the desk, putting on her panties again and fixing her own clothes. "Hey maybe after your dinner with Cell tonight, we can do this right. At the comfort of my own bed," she said seductively putting her lips inches away from his.

17 grunted and kissed her softly, "I'll be there."

"Good, I'll be waiting," Aileen said pushing away from him gently and walking out of the office. 17 sat down in his chair with a smile on his face. For the first time in his life he was actually excited about something...

**It's been a while hasn't it but I finally decided to put some advancement into this story now that the fights have begun. So if you wanna see what happens with Ginyu Force, and what happens with Zarbion and Dodoria, and what this conspiracy is all about, and what will happen with 17 and Cell, and will any of them get to be with their true loves...then you will have to leave a REVIEW! hahaha see ya later alligator!**


End file.
